Oneshots Hetalia
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Een 200 Theme Oneshots Hetalia ! Yaoi, Yuri, Genderbender, Angst, Drama en veel meer zullen er in zitten !
1. Info & Birthday Fic 1 : Two Brothers

**Als ik me verveel, kan ik dezen gebruiken !**

**Birthday Fics zullen hier komen, Genderbender, Rape, Itacest, Yaoi, Yuri en whatever !**

**Ik zal proberen de Birthday Fics, bij dezen Fanfic optijd te doen :p**

**Sorry voor de grammer, of iets anders dat je niet leuk vind . **

**Lees aub ook de Warnings, en als je het nog niks vind . Wat je leest in de warnings, lees het aub de chapter niet en geef geen commentaar er op . Dank u ! **

**Ps . Het word een 200 theme Oneshots !**

* * *

><p><strong>Story Titel ! : Oneshots Hetalia <strong>

**Chapter Titel ! : Two Brother's **

**Koppels : /**

**Waar gaat het over : South/North Korea's Birthday Fic ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Poetry & Angst (beetje) **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p><em>We zijn twee de zelfde, jij ben mij en ik ben jou . <em>

_We twee zijn niet verschillend van elkaar, _

_Ik ben de zon en jij zijt de maan . _

**We zijn anders, dan we op elkaar lijken . **

**Ik ben mij en jij zijt jou . **

**We lijken niks op elkaar, jij zijt warm en ik ben koud . **

_Wij delen het land samen, ik ben het zuide en jij zijt het noorden . _

_Jij zijt veel beter dan mij, om over zakens te praten . _

_Ik sta maar in de weg . _

**Ook al delen we het land samen, in het noord en het zuide . **

**Zijt jij veel beter dan mij, hoe sociaal je met ander landen omgaat . **

**Ik ben maar een toeschouwer . **

_Ook al zijn wij twee verschillende personen, wij zijn één land . _

**Samen maken we één land . **

Zuidse zon en Noordse maan, zijn twee broers in één land .

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ik ben het weer, en een ander Fanfic ! ( maak me so sad :( ) . Sorry als South Korea of North Korea OOC zijn, ik ken ze niet zo goed . En ik probeer volgend jaar, hun Birthday Fic langer en minder OOC te maken . <strong>

**Hope you like it, kijk aub naar de poll **

**Volgende is SItaly(F)xSpain(F) !**

**Bye bye ! **


	2. Don't Wanna Cry

**Story Titel ! : Oneshots Hetalia **

**Chapter Titel ! : Don't Wanna Cry**

**Koppels : SItaly(F)xSpain(F)**

**Waar gaat het over : Lovina begint gevoelens te krijgen voor Antonia, maar houd Antonia ook van haar ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yuri, Angst & Drama**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p><em>Lovina weet niet hoe laat het is, het kan heet verdomme ook niet schelen . Al wat ze kon doen, was voor haar kijken . In de diepte van de regen, als het park leeg was . Ze zat nog steeds op dezelfde plek, waar haar vriendje Sadiq haar had gedumpt . Iets over een meisje die, meer zijn aandacht had getrokken . Lovina voelde haar leeg, verdriet en de regen, liet haar denken dat het nooit ging op houden . <em>

_Ze zat op de schommel waar, zij en Sadiq als kinderen had ontmoet . Maar nu ... Is het hun schommel niet meer, nu is het een schommel uit een jeugd herrinering . Lovina voelde tranen op komen, en veegde ze weg . Maar het lukte niet, als ze bleven komen . En als ze bibberen van de kou ." Verdomme ... Verdomme ... Verdomme ! " Riep ze als ze hard begon te huilen . _

_En de regen kwam harder, over haar als haar bruin haar . Tegen haar voorhoofd bleef plakken . " Verdomme Sadiq ! Verdomme klootzak dat je zijt ! " Ze merkte niet dat, iemand naast haar ging zitten op de ander schommel . Maar ze merkte wel, dat de regen niet meer over haar viel . Ze keek op en zag, iemand een paraplu vast houden . " Gaat het ? " Vroeg een rustige spaanse stem naast haar, ze draaide haar om en keek in de groene ogen van een spaanse vrouw . _

_" Wat moet je ? " Vroeg Lovina als ze haar tranen weg veegde ." Ik was onderweg naar huis na mijn werk, en zag je hier zitten . Ik dacht dat je misschien gezelschap nodig had ." Zeide ze met een warme glimlach ." Laat me met rust ! Ik wil alleen zijn !" Riep Lovina . "Waarom ? Is er iets ergs gebeurd ?" Vroeg de vrouw ." Mijn vriendje dumpte me voor een ander ! Ik dacht dat hij van mij hield ! " Plots voelde ze de armen, van de vrouw rond haar . _

_Lovina keek naar haar ." Huil niet hij is een dwaas, om een mooie meisje achter te laten ." Zeide ze ." En huil niet het doet pijn, maar tranen zijn het niet waard voor zo mooi gezicht ." Zeide ze verder, en aaide Lovina 's hoofd . Lovina hield de paraplu vast, zo dat ze beide niet nat worden . Als de vrouw haar vast hield ." En er zal iemand zijn, die je zal merken en laat dan je mooiste glimlach zien okay ? Je ziet er blijkbaar mooier uit als je glimlacht ." Lovina werd rood en keek van haar weg ." Wat weet jij er nou van ." _

_De vrouw lachte ." Je ziet er uit als een tomaat ! " Zeide ze lachent Lovina werd roder ." Niet waar ! " Maar de vrouw had nog steeds een glimlach, en pakte de paraplu . En hield haar hand uit, voor Lovina 's hand ." Ik ben Antonia Carriedo ." _

_Lovina keek even naar de hand, en dan naar het gezicht van de vrouw . Ze zag er niet slecht uit, ze zag er zelfs vriendenlijk uit . Lovina stak haar hand uit . En nam Antonia 's hand vast ." Ik ben Lovina Vargas ." _

Het is al 3 maanden geleden, dat Lovina Antonia had ontmoet . En woonde ze niet ver van elkaar ." Lovinaaaaaa ! " Lovina werd van achter geknuffelt door Antonia ." Ah ! Antonia laat me los jij Tomato Bitch ! " Riep Lovina als ze probeerde, vrij de te komen van de spaanse vrouw 's armen ." Lovi jij zijt zo schattig vandaag, je ziet er uit als een tomaat ! " Zeide ze als Lovina bloosde ." Helemaal niet ! "

De meeste op school waren er al aan gewend, zoals Antonia 's vriendinnen Francesca en Gillian . Die Franse vrouw is een pervert, en Antonia merkt nog niet eens . Als Francesca haar borsten aan raakt of niet, Lovina heeft een hekel aan haar . Gillian is een totale bitch voor 3 dingen .

1 : Ze is die Potato Bastard 's zus

2 : Die Potato Bastard gaat uit met haar idiot van een zus

3 : wel ... Omdat het zo is !

" Ik stuur je naar de hell ! " Riep Lovina als ze op Antonia 's hoofd sloeg, maar Lovina voelde meer pijn dan Antonia de pijn voelde ." Heh wat ? " Vroeg Antonia onschuldig, als ze Lovina vaster hield ." Oh god dood me nu ." Zeide Lovina ." Aaaah ! Lovi ga niet dood ! Ga niet dood ! Ik pleegzelf moord als dat gebeurd, en we gaan samen in de hell wonen . Omdat God jou heeft vermoord ! Loviiiiiiii ! " Lovina wou die vrouw graag wurgen .

" Stop jullie daar eens mee, het is nog steeds s'morgens ! " Riep een meisje die Bella word genoemd, Lovina weet niet waarom . Maar Bella heeft een hekel aan haar blijkbaar, omdat ze te veel vloek ? Omdat ze beter uit ziet ? Of omdat zij nooit de aandacht krijgt, eerst dat Lovina dat Bella op Antonia is . Maar blijkbaar is Bella hetreo, en ziet Antonia als een zus ." Oh ren het is de boze heks ." Zeide Lovina met een klein beetje drama .

" Haha ! Lovi toch het is Bella maar ! " Zeide Antonia als ze dacht dat het een grap was ." No shit sherlock ! "

" Wie ? " Oh god ." Antonia wat heb ik u gezegt, stop met al die ... " Maar ze kreeg haar woorden niet gezegt als de bel ging ." Sorry moet gaan dag ! " Riep Lovina als Antonia snel achter haar aan rend ." Wacht Lovi ! " Bella stond met bijna een woede uitbarsting in de gang .

Lovina heeft 3 klassen met Antonia, die naast haar zit in elke klas . _Oh god dit word me een lange dag ! _Als Antonia stiekem met Lovina probeert te praten, als de 3 lessen gedaan waren . Liep zij met Feliciana, Kiku een japanse vriendin van haar zus . En de Patoto Bastard ." Blijf van mij zus af ! " Riep ze ." Maar ... " Ludwig kreeg niks uit gepraat, als Feliciana hem vast nam ." Luddy ! Luddy wil je straks, met mij pasta delen . Ik heb een nieuwe recept gevonden, en ik wil het graag delen met jou ! "

Ludwig werd rood als hij, naar de aardige Vargas zus keek ." Huh ... Ik ... " Feliciana keek dan naar Kiku ." Wil je ook van de pasta Kiku, Lovina had er gisteren van gegeten . " De japanse keek naar Ludwig, die helemaal rood was . En zij wist dat hij, meer dacht van ' hun twee alleen ' . Ze glimlachte naar haar, en besloot haar vriend te helpen ." Nee dank je Feliciana-Chan, ik heb afgesproken met mijn broer ." Zeide ze . " Ah okay ." Zeide ze ." Dan delen wij twee ! "

Lovina was onder tussen allang naar de klas gelopen, ze liep voorbij een raam en zag . Bella en Antonia met elkaar praten, als zij ook naar hun klassen gingen . Lovina weet niet waarom, maar ze bleef staan en bleef kijken . Antonia keek dan op en zwaaide met een glimlach, Lovina bloosde fell en ging snel weg . Bella keek naar de raam en zuchte ." Ik snap niet wat je in haar ziet . " Zeide ze .

" Lovina is heel aardig, als je haar leert kennen ." Zeide Antonia als ze door liep ." Ik wil haar niet leren kennen ! Ze is zo ... Niet te verdragen ! " Zeide ze maar zweeg als ze, de kwade blik van Antonia zag . " Sorry ." Zeide ze snel .

Als de meisjes verder liepen, kreeg Bella plots een idee ." Hey Antonia . " Antonia keek naar haar ." Ken je mijn broer Lars ? "

Het ging langzaam, maar de school was eindenlijk gedaan . Lovina wandelde uit de school, met Feliciana , Kiku en Ludwig . Lovina zag Antonia, Fransesca en Gillian , maar Lovina zag ook Bella en een ander . De jongen herkende ze niet, maar leek een beetje op Bella . " Ah ! Hallo ! " Riep Feliciana de groep draaide om .

" Feliciana lieverd ! Jij zijt zo schattig vandaag ! " Riep Fransesca als ze naar haar toe liep, maar Lovina hield haar tegen met haar vuist ." Pervert ! " Riep ze ." Ze had u goed Franny ! " Riep Gillian de jongen keek naar Bella ." Wie zijn dat ? " Vroeg hij ." Oh dat zijn ... Vrienden ." Zeide Bella de jongen merkte, dat zijn zus kwaad keek naar de italiaan . Die tegen de franse vrouw schreeuwde ." Loviii ! " Riep Antonia .

" Oi Antonia ! " Riep Bella en hield haar tegen ." Je gaat je klaar maken voor de date weet je nog ." Zeide ze luid genoeg, zodat de ander groep . Plus Antonia 's vriendinnen het hoorde ." He ! Antonia op een date ! " Riep Fransesca als ze naar Antonia ging ." Waarom zeide je me niks, we hadden allang moeten gaan ! " Zeide ze ." Hehe sorry kwam niet echt bij mij op ." Zeide Antonia met een blos ." Geef niet wanneer is de date, kom op dan maken ... " Maar Bella nam Antonia 's handen ." Sorry dit te zeggen, maar ze heeft mijn hulp al . En haar date is hier ." Ze wees naar de jongen .

" Dus ik help haar met de date begrepen ." Lovina voelde haar kwaad worden, en zag dat Gillian en Fransesca hun in hielden . Om de belg geen klop te geven ." Maar wij zijn Antonia 's vriendinnen, dus wat is de probleem ." Zeide ze ." Jullie kinderachtig heid Lars, Antonia we gaan ." Antonia draaide haar om, als ze met een verontschuldig gezicht naar hun keek . Lovina weet niet waarom, maar ze voelde pijn . De pijn zat in haar borstkast, als ze weg keek van Antonia .

Als ze dat nu eens wist, dat Antonia met een pijnelijke gezicht weg ging .

( **Later** )

Lovina zat thuis in haar kamer, ze dacht terug als Antonia . Op een date is met die nederlander, _verdomme Antonia ! Je vind hem nog niet eens leuk ! _Dacht Lovina kwaad als ze, haar tranen weg veegde . Ze wilt niet huilen, nee ze wilt niet huilen er over .

Onderweg naar huis, was één groot drama . En zeker als je Feliciana als je zus hebt !

( _Flashback_ )

" Sorella ! " Riep Feliciana als Lovina sneller liep ." Sorella wacht nou ! " Feliciana was eindenlijk aan haar zijde ." Waarom ben je zo kwaad Ve~ ! " Lovina keek naar haar ." Ik ben verdomme niet kwaad ! " Riep Lovina naar haar ." Ze heeft gelijk, ze is verdomme pissig ! " Riep Gillian als zij, en de anderen de tweeling volgde ." Hou jij je mond albino freak ! " Riep ze naar haar ." Ve~ sorella wees aardig ! " Zeide Feliciana .

" Ja wees aardig tegen de ..." Maar Lovina ging al weg ." Oi ! Luister als iemand tegen je praat ! " Riep Gillian ." Laat haar Mon ami, ze is gewoon kwaad . Dat Antonia op een date is, iets dat ik mee voel met Lovina~ " Gillian keek naar haar . " Die verdomme Bella ze moet, misschien Antonia hebben gedwongen ik weet het zeker ! " Ludwig en Kiku keken elkaar aan ." Sorry Ludwig-San maar ik heb mijn ouders beloofd, dat ik op tijd thuis kom . Zie u en Feli-Chan en Lovi-Chan morgen . " Zeide ze en ging weg, Ludwig zuchte als hij zelf naar huis liet . En zijn zus achter liet, met Francesca als ze in een diep gesprek zaten over Antonia .

Lovina en Feliciana waren niet ver van hun ." Veeee ~ sorella zeg me wat er scheeld ! " Zeide Feliciana als ze verder liepen ." Het is niks ! " Antwoorde Lovina terug ." Zijt je kwaad op Antonia ? Vee~ grote zus ze kan er ook niks aan doen, dat ze op een date word gevraagd ! Je zal blij voor haar moeten zijn ! " Lovina keek naar haar ." Ze moet die bastardo nog niet eens, waarom date ze plots met hem ! "

" Vee ... Misschien is het een gewoon date, om elkaar leren te kennen . Misschien lukt het met elkaar niet, ze je zei toch zelf . Dat ze hem niet moet ." Lovina zuchte ." Je hebt misschien gelijk ... Maar dat laat me niet stoppen, te denken van waarom ! "

" Sorella zijt je jaloers ? " Vroeg Feliciana als ze bijna thuis waren ." Wat ? Nee ! Natuurlijk niet waarom zou ik ! " Lovina voelde woede op komen, wat denkt Feliciana wel . Omdat zij een ' lief ' heeft, betekent niet dat ze alles weet ." Wel ... Kan het zijn dat je Antonia leuk vind ? Ik bedoel jullie waren echt close, jullie leken wel een stel . " Zeide Feliciana met blosende wangen, Lovina wilt het van haar gezicht scheuren .

" Hou je mond ! Ik voel niks voor Tomato Bitch ! " En rende naar binnen, en ging naar haar kamer .

( _End Flashback_ )

Lovina zat al 4 uur lang in haar kamer, ze kwam niet naar onder te eten . Niks deed ze gewoon zitten, en niks doen Feliciana . Heeft paar keer probeert, om in de kamer te komen . Zonder geluk en is nu, naar het huis van Ludwig gegaan . Haar grootvader komt pas morgen na school thuis, dus maakte het haar alleen . Als haar ouders niet meer heeft, _zal ze leuk hebben op de date ? _

Plots ging haar GSM en ze nam op, ze zag Antonia 's nummer . En klikte er op ( niet dat Lovina de nummer wou, haar zus gaf Lovina 's nummer aan Antonia verdomme ! ) En zag dat het een foto was, met Antonia en Lars _ze lijken echt op een koppel . _Lovina kon het niet meer, en begon hard te huilen .

Tranen vielen van haar gezicht, als ze haar gezicht . Tegen haar hoofd kussen drukte ." Verdomme Antonia ! Verdomme bitch ! " Riep ze en huilde harder, ze had niet door dat iemand binnen was gekomen . En natuurlijk naar boven ging naar haar kamer, ze hoorde dan de deur zachtjes open gaan .

Ze keek achter haar, en zag Antonia daar staan ." Lovina ? Wat is er ? " Vroeg Antionia ." W-Wat doe jij hier ?" Vroeg Lovina . " Mijn beste vriendin bezoeken natuurlijk ! "Zeide ze met een glimlach, en ging naar Lovina . En nam Lovina in haar armen ." Ik heb je zo gemist, ik heb de hele tijd . Aan jou gedacht ." Zeide ze verder . " Oh en heb de sleutel onder de bloempot gebruikt ! Om binnen te komen natuurlijk ." _Dus zo kwam ze binnen ! _

Lovina keek kwaad en duwde Antonia van haar af ." Doe niet zo ! Je had het blijkbaar heel leuk ! "Riep ze als ze de foto liet zien ." Ah wanneer is die getrokken ? " Vroeg Antonia als ze keek naar, de foto heel dicht bij ." Jij hebt die naar mij gestuurd, jij moet het weten . Wanneer die getrokken is ! "

Antonia keek even naar de foto , en plots wist ze het ." Ah die foto ! Sorry Lovi je hebt het een beetje misverstaan ! Die foto heeft een barman voor ons getrokken, sinds ik zeide dat een vriendin van mij . Bezorgd om mij was ." Zeide ze als ze op Lovina ging liggen, plots ruikte Lovina de alcohol ." Heb je gedronken ? " Vroeg ze .

" Een beetje ! Ah Lovi jij zijt zo zacht ! " Zeide Antonia als ze haar hoofd, tegen Lovina 's borsten duwden . Lovina woude haar weg duwen, maar Antonia nam haar polsen . " Lovina ... Je weet toch ... " Antonia leunde van voor, en Lovina 's ogen gingen wijd open . Als Antonia 's lippen tegen haar was .

Het was dan stil tussen hun, en Antonia stopte met kussen . En begon te lachen ." Sorry Lovi ! Ik wou je niet schrikken ! " Lovina keek naar Antonia, die bleef lachen en wou haar kloppen . Maar toen zag ze de tranen ." Sorry ! "

Lovina keek een beetje in paniek, als Antonia hard begon te huilen . En Lovina dicht bij haar hield ." Ik heb zo lang van jou gehouden, als sinds we elkaar zagen in het park . Ik voelde me zo gelukkig ! Ik wou voor eeuwig jou enige zijn ! "

" Maar .. Die date ... "

" Bella zeide dat als jou niet de zelfde gevoelens hebt, dat ik altijd die nederlander had . Maar ik moet hem ook niet, ook al had je me achter gelaten . Ik ... " Maar Lovina pakte Antonia 's hoofd vast ." Wie zegt iets over achter laten . "

En kuste Antonia op de mond, Antonia keek in schok . Maar langzaam kuste ze terug .

De volgende dag .

" Wat ! " Riep Bella als ze de twee zag, hand in hand in de gangen . Antonia had een groot glimlach, en Lovina bloosde fel als een tomaat ." Yep we zijn met elkaar, zeg maar tegen Lars . Dat hij iemand anders wel zal vinden . " Bella keek woedend en woude naar voor stappen .

Maar plots werden haar twee armen, vast gegrepen door Gillian en Francesca ." Ah Bella ~ we waren je juist aan het zoeken ~ " Zeide Gillian ." Oui mon cher ~ " Antonia en Lovina liepen dan maar door ." Zullen we haar niet helpen ?" Vroeg Antonia bezorgd . " Idiot ze zocht het zelf ." Zeide Lovina Antonia glimlachte, en gaf Lovina nog een kusje op de wang . Voor dat ze de klas in gingen .

* * *

><p><strong>Een Spain(F)xSItaly(F) fic ! Ik hou van dezen koppel :) <strong>

**Bella is echt een bitch in dezen chap, I leesde een keer ' Don't you forgot about me ' ( heel triestig ) . Ik las Chap 8 en ik vond van ' Kill that damn bitch ! ' **

**Please bekijk ook de poll ! **

**Volgende is Ukraine's Birthday Fic ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	3. Birthday Fic 2 : A Young Night

**Story Titel ! : Oneshots Hetalia **

**Chapter Titel ! : ****A Young Night**

**Koppels : ****Canada(F)xUkraine(M)**

**Waar gaat het over : ****Ukraine 's Birthday Fic ! + Male Ukraine**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: ****Drama & Angst (beetje) **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p>Yusha gaapte als hij zijn ogen deed, vandaag is de dag . Yusha keek naar de klok, het was bijna tijd hij stond op . En ging naar boven om zich snel klaar te maken .<p>

Want over een uur, gaat hij naar zijn vriendin 's huis . En gaat hij haar ten huwenlijk vragen, als Yusha eerlijk moet zijn . Is hij best nerveus, want zijn familie en Matilda 's familie . Kunnen niet over weg met elkaar, zijn kleine broer maakt vecht altijd . Met Matilda 's klein broertje, Alfred en Ivan hebben al 5 jaar lang ruzie . Met elkaar voor een stom reden daar was Yusha zeker van .

Toen hij Matilda uit vroeg, kreeg hij problemen met haar neef Francis . Die Ivan ook al zijn vijand heeft aangezien, en daar kwam weer ruzie van . Toen kwam de half zus Victoria, zij en Natalia zijn de ergste vijanden . Yusha kan gewoon niet geloven, dat zijn broertje en zusje . Gewoon vijanden maken in zijn lief 's familie, maar vandaag is het anders . Als Matilda ja zegt, en niemand accepteerd het .

Dan kijkt hij nooit meer in de ogen van zijn eigen familie, als Yusha aan Matilda dacht bloosde hij fell . Ze is lief en schattig, hij merkte haar meteen op . Als ze verlegen bij de groep van haar broer zat, niemand praat met haar . Of ze vergeten haar zelfs, maar Yusha maakte zichzelf duidenlijk . Als hij Matilda vergeet, dan hangt hij zichzelf op ! Als ... De familie van haar hem niet eerst te pakken krijgt, Yusha keek in zijn kast .

En vond een paar goede kleren, en deed ze aan . Hij keek op de klok, en zag hij nog 10 minuten had . Hij pakte snel de ring, en deed zijn schoenen snel aan . En rende naar onder, als juist Ivan uit de keuken kwam ." Waar ga je naar toe grote broer ? " Yusha keek naar hem met een nerveus glimlach ." Ivan het is heel belangrijk voor mij, wens me geluk okay ." Ivan keek eerst verwarrend en dan snapte hij het ." Ja maar ... "

Maar Yusha was uit het huis, en ging in zijn auto voor dat iemand hem kon tegen houden . En reed snel naar Matilda 's huis, als hij daar aan kwam . Klopte hij aan en kwam gezicht voor gezicht met Victoria ." Victoria goede avond is Matilda klaar ? " Vroeg Yusha beleefd, _ook al is het voor één dag . Sla de deur niet dicht voor mijn gezicht ! _Victoria zuchte ." Matilda ! U vriendje is hier ! " Riep ze . " Ik kom ! " Riep Matilda als ze naar onder kwam . " Matilda je ziet er goed uit ! "

Matilda bloosde en keek verlegen weg ." Ja jij ook ." Toen herrindere Yusha iets ." Oh nee de bloemen ! Wacht ik ga ze halen ! " Zeide hij maar Matilda hield hem tegen ." De bloemen maken me niet uit hoor, ook al is het lief van je . Maar dat je hier zijt, is meer als genoeg voor mij ." Yusha bloosde en glimlachte naar haar ." Okay dus ... Laten we gaan ? " Vroeg hij Matilda giggelde als ze merkte dat hij doods nerveus is, ook al weet ze niet waarom .

Victoria keek naar de twee ." Oi ! Ga snel door ik geloof dat Matilda, niet de enigste is die mij hoorde ." De twee keken met grote ogen, en rende snel naar de auto . Als ze voetstappen hoorde ." Matilda ! Blijf van die idiot weg ! " Riep Alfred als hij een handdoek, rond zich heeft net als hij uit het bad kwam ." Idiot ! Doe kleren aan ! " Riep Victoria .

De auto reed snel weg, voor dat Alfred bij hun was . Yusha zuchte en lachte dan, Matilda keek naar hem en lachte ook ." Zo naar waar gaan we ? " Vroeg ze ." Ik breng je eerst naar een heel speciaal plek ." Zeide hij ." Oh ? En wat is het ? Die zo speciaal plek ? " Vroeg ze plagent als ze, met haar lippen naar zijn oor gaan . Yusha bloosde fell ." Matilda ! Je weet dat ..." Maar ze gaf hem een kus op de wang, en ging tegoei zitten ." Sorry ik zal stoppen is goed ."

Yusha zette de radio aan, en vond een goed liedje ." Ah dezen is je favoriet toch ? " Vroeg hij ." Ja het klink veel beter, met jou hier ." Zeide ze en sloot haar ogen, als ze rustig naar het liedje luisterde . Yusha glimlachte en voelde zijn hart kloppen, zal ze ja zeggen ? Zal ze nee zeggen ? Als ze nee zegt, dan weet Yusha niet . Als hij het zal kunnen, maar hij gelooft in zijn hart . Dat ze van hem goed genoeg houd, om vooreeuwig bij hem te blijven .

_It's you and me _

_Riding round the city on a shopping spree_

_I can only imagine what you do to me _

_Baby come back let me show you things you never believe _

Yusha begon dan mee te zingen ." _I'm talking bout , candle light dinners . Trips around the world , It's nothing what wouldn't give her . If she was my girl , she's never seen a winner . Take a second and dream , I'll show you things you never believe ..." _Als Yusha verder wou zingen stopte het liedje . " Dit liedje word even onderbroken, door een belangrijke nieuws bericht voor Miranda Willens . "

" Wie is dat ? " Vroeg Yusha Matilda had een gevoel, dat ze een beetje weet wie . " MATILDA ! " Dat was Francis stem ." Oh nee ik ben vergeten, dat hij aan een studio werkt . Alfred moet hem gebeld hebben ! " Zeide ze ." MATILDA WAAR ZIJT JE ? ! KOM NU METEEN NAAR HUIS, HIJ SPEELT ALLEEN MET JE GEVOELENS ! ! ! "

" Ik geloof niet dat het aardig is, dat je zo over mijn grote broer praat da ." Zeide een ander stem ." Ah ! Wat doet Ivan daar ! " Zeide Yusha ." HOU JE MOND JA ! U GROTE BROER IS GEWOON EEN HARTELOZE MONSTER ! " Riep Francis terug . " kolkolkolkolkolkolkol ... " Yusha deed de radio uit ." Dat gaat een bloedgevecht worden . "

Hij keek naar Matilda en zag, dat ze tranen in haar ogen had . Hij stopte aan de zijde, en keek naar haar ." Liefje wat is er ? " Matilda veegde haar tranen weg . "Het spijt me zo, het spijt me zo erg ! " Zeide ze ." Mijn familie zegt zulke dingen over u, en je blijft nog steeds bij mij ! Wat ben ik het waard, ik wil niet dat ze dat doen ! Ik wil dat jullie allemaal, samen in één kamer kunnen blijven zitten . Zonder ruzie te maken en al ! " En toen huilde ze harder, Yusha suste haar en nam haar in de armen .

" Ik weet het, ik weet het . Mijn familie is ook zo, ik wil ook wat jij wilt . Maar op een dag, zullen ze zien dat ze fout waren . En zullen ze zien, dat we echt van elkaar houden ." Zeide Yusha . " Ik hou te veel van jou, om maar te merken dat ze iets zeggen over mij . Ik ben te gelukkig om jou los te laten, ook al krijg ik duizende sterren die in de hemel zitten . Jij blijft altijd mijn engel ." Zeide hij Matilda duwde haar hoofd, tegen zijn borstkast ." Ik hou ook veel van jou, ze kunnen me alles geven . Maar een tweede jou bestaat niet, ik zal de daggen niet aan kunnen, als jij er niet zijt . "

" Weet je ... " Matilda keek naar hem ." Ik doe het nu hier, die speciaal plek is niet meer belangrijk ." Zeide hij Matilda keek verwarrend ." Want elke plek is speciaal met jou dus ." Hij nam iets uit zijn broekzak ." Matilda Williams ... Wil je met me trouwen ? " Vroeg hij als hij een goude ring liet zien, met een witte diamant er op .

Matilda bloosde zo fell, dat het Yusha aan een tomaat liet denken . Maar dat zegt hij beter niet, wie weet misschien heeft ze . Dezelfde reacties als haar vriendin Lovina . " Ik huh ... Huh ... "

Yusha begon een beetje hoop te verliezen . " Is dat een nee ? "

" Wat als ik ja zeg ? " Yusha keek op met een glimlach ." Is dat een ja ? "

" Ja ! "

Yusha ging naar voor, en kuste Matilda op de mond . Matilda kuste hem terug ." Ik beloof je gelukkig te maken, voor de rest van je leven ." Zeide hij ." Dat doe al je herrinert mijn naam dag in en dag uit ." Zeide ze Yusha deed de ring rond haar vinger, en ze kuste weer .

" Maar zijn we niet te jong om te trouwen ? Ik bedoel die ring moest duur zijn geweest ." Zeide ze ." Wel ... Die ring was van mijn moeder ." Zeide hij ." Wat ? Oh Yusha ik ... " Maar Yusha hield haar tegen ." Ik wil dat je die aan doet, zij zal het ook gewild hebben . De ring behoort toe aan onze familie, en maak je geen zorgen over de bruiloft . Ik zal sparen sinds ik, een vaste werk heb gevonden ! "

" Dan help ik mee, ik wil niet dat je het alleen doet ." En ze kuste elkaar voor de laatste keer, voor dat Yusha de auto herstarte . En naar hun favoriete plaats gaan eten .

Ondertussen .

" Ze neemt niet op ! " Riep Francis ." Bel de politie ik wed dat hij haar ... " Maar Alfred kreeg zijn zin niet uitgesproken, als Ivan de twee stopte ." Wie weet heeft zij wel iets gedaan met mijn grote broer ." En de 3 mannen vochten, Victoria zuchte als ze haar thee dronk . En Natalia keek TV ze negeerde elkaar, als ze onder de wonden zaten . Voor hun vorige gevecht ." Wees blij dat ik me niet kan bewegen, verdomme bitch dat je zijt ." Zeide Natalia als ze naar Victoria keek ." Oh het is mijn genoege loser freak ." En de nacht was nog zo jong .

* * *

><p><strong>Een gelukkige verjaardag voor Ukraine -san ! Ik ben dol op genderbender, en vind dat Female Canada een mooi koppel maakt met male Ukraine . ( en gewoon Canada en Ukraine zijn ook leuk ), het voeld meer als Romeo en Juliet . En ik hoop dat niemand OOC is !<strong>

**oh ja die gender bender zijn **

**Matilda = Canada**

**Yusha = Ukraine**

**Victoria = England**

**Lovina = S Italy ( duh ) **

**ben ik iemand vergeten ? Och ja Bekijk De Poll AUB ! **

**Bye bye !**


	4. Birthday Fic 3 : My Name Is Belarus

**Story Titel ! : Oneshots Hetalia **

**Chapter Titel ! : ****My Name Is Belarus**

**Koppels : /**

**Waar gaat het over : ****Belarus Birthday Fic **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Poetry & Angst**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p><em>Toen ik jong was, noemde ze mij Belarus . <em>

_Ik woonde in een ijs koude land . _

_Met mijn broer en zus, _

_hand in hand . _

_Als de koude lucht mij beet, _

_dan sla ik geen kreet . _

_Met mijn broer en zus hand in hand, _

_lopen wij in mijn vader land . _

_Mijn zus de oudste van allemaal, _

_vertrok en liet ons achter staan . _

_Mijn broer het grootste land, _

_liet los van mijn kleine hand . _

_Ik loop alleen in de sneeuw, _

_en ik hoorde een vreemde schreeuw . _

_En zag iets dat een rode spoor achter liet, _

_en hoorde pijn en gelach dat werd een lied . _

_Als ik achter de spoor na ga, merkte ik het meteen . _

_Ik ben niet meer alleen . _

_Mensen keken me toen aan, en zeide " Belarus komt er aan ! " _

_En rende weg in vrees en angst, en ze lieten alles achter ook hun vangst . _

_Als ik naar het dier ging, bekeek hij mij aan . _

_Zie mij hier rnu staan, de dode ogen bleven kijken . _

_Zal die dier mij proberen te berijken, als ik een mes zag . In het wit tapijt . _

_Maakte ik die mannen hun job af zonder spijt . _

_Mijn naam is Belarus _

_Ik had een broer en een zus . _

_We liepen samen hand in hand _

_In mijn geboren vaderland . _

* * *

><p><strong>OOC ? Sorry ik ken Belarus niet zo goed, maar ik dacht maak maar een gedicht toch ? Sorry niet al birthday fics worden gedichten, ik was ook een beetje laat . En ik dacht een gedicht zal goed zijn ! Ik hoop dat jullie het mooi vonden, ik vond de laatste stuk leuk .<strong>

**Ik hoop ook dat jullie zo ver de fanfic leuk vinden, Ik werk nu aan ' Don't Wanna Cry part 2 ', een Spamano ( met female Spain ), en BTTxRomano ! ( en ander fanfics, maar niet voor dezen !**

**Bekijk de Poll aub !**

**Bye bye !**


	5. I'M A BOY !

**Story Titel ! : Oneshots Hetalia **

**Chapter Titel ! : ****I'M A BOY !**

**Koppels : ****Hungary(FTM)xPrussia(F)**

**Waar gaat het over : ****Wat als Hungary een GenderConfusing heeft , wat zou Prussia er op zeggen ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: ****Genderconfusing , Drama , Yuri (beetje) & FTM (Female To Male) **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p>Hungary keek met grote ogen naar Prussia ." Pardon ik denk niet, dat ik jou verstaan heb . " Zeide Hungary<p>

Prussia zuchte en keek, naar Hungary met haar rode ogen ." Je zijt een meisje zoals mij, je word éénmaal geboren met een penis . Of je zijt gewoon een meisje ."

Hungary voelde woede op komen, okay ze heeft misschien pijn aan haar borstkast . En ze heeft niks hangen tussen haar benen nu, maar ze is geen meisje ! En Prussia moet dat begrijpen ." Ik ben een jongen ! " Schreeuwde Hungary ." Waarom doe je zo koppig ! " Riep Prussia terug .

" Ik ben een jongen, ik ben altijd een jongen geweest ! Lijk ik ergens op een meisje ? " Vroeg ze ." Wel ... Wel huh .. " Okay hoe kan ze dat antwoorde ." Zie je ! Als het waar is, wat je zegt dat laat ik me meteen ombouwen ! " Prussia 's ogen gingen wijd open .

" Wat ! Waarom ga je dat doen ? ! " Vroeg ze half schreeuwent ." Omdat jij de bruid zijt, dus ben ik de bruidegom ! " Zeide Hungary okay dat maakte, een gat in Prussia 's hoofd ." Een bruid ! What The Fuck ! Hungary jij zijt een meisje, en je kan geen bruidegom worden ! Je word ook een bruid genoemd ! " Riep Prussia terug .

" Zeg wat jij wil, maar ik ben er zeker van . Dat ik een jongen ben, en als we trouwen . Dat je een grote excuses klaar hebt voor mij ! "Zeide Hungary en liep kwaad weg, Prussia sweatdropped en zuchte . " Shit wat zit in haar hoofd eigenlijk .

Jaren later

" Prussia ! " Prussia keek achter haar, en werd geknuffeld door Hungary . Hungary had de mannenlijke inuform aan, terwijl Prussia gedwongen werd . In een jurk te zitten door haar broer, nu ze Austria bezoeken ." Ah jij ook hello Hungary ." Zeide Prussia .

Hungary is nog steeds niet verandert van gedachte, en bind haar borsten plat . En heeft haar haar kort gehouden, en heeft nog alleen een klein paardenstaartje over . Austria krijgt Hungary maar niet, om als een vrouw te gedragen .

En al die jurken die Hungary kreeg, zijn verhuisd naar Italy 's kleerkast . " Ik heb je zo gemist, die Austria denkt echt dat hij iets is ." Zeide Hungary Prussia wilde lachen, maar Hungary had een sterke greep op haar . Dus moest ze proberen haar leven eerst te redden .

" Goed goed ! Ik begrijp je totaal, maar laat me los . Zo dat ik hier niet ga liggen als een vis zonder water ! " Zeide ze Hungary liet haar los, en glimlachte nervous ." Sorry Prussia ik heb je heel erg gemist ." Prussia bloosde als ze, naar de groene ogen van Hungary keek ." Ja ja is al goed ." Zeide ze .

" Kom kom ik heb groot nieuws voor iedereen ! " Zeide Hungary en nam Prussia mee, in de living zaten France, Canada, Italy, Spain, Romano, Austria en Germany . " Iedereen ik heb groot nieuws ! " Iedereen keek naar Hungary, die een blosende Prussia in de armen heeft .

Hungary keek naar Prussia, en haalde iets uit haar zakken . En liet Prussia het zien ." Prussia wil je met mij trouwen ?" Vroeg ze als ze de ring laat zien, Prussia bloosde fell en wist niet wat te doen . Ze keek naar broer en Austria, maar die waren in shock . Italy, Romano en Canada waren nog steeds, te jong om te begrijpen wat er scheelde . Antonio glimlachte alleen, en France knikte haar hoofd ja .

Prussia keek terug naar Hungary, en zag dat Hungary . Nerveus werd alsof, Prussia haar meteen heeft afgewezen . Prussia gaf haar hand aan haar ." Alleen als je er klaar voor bent, om mij in het huis te houden ." Zeide ze .

Hungary deed de ring rond haar vinger, en Prussia gaf haar een kus .

De trouwfeest was niet lang of kort, het was perfect voor de koppel . Prussia had een sneeuw wit jurk aan, en Hungary had een groen pak aan . Die bij haar oog kleur paste, sommige waren niet eens geschokt . Zoals Poland die totally wist, dat die twee samen gingen zijn .

Als Prussia en Hungary naar hun hotel gingen, keek Prussia Hungary aan . " Ik bied mijn excuses aan ." Zeide Prussia Hungary keek verward, Prussia kuste haar en glimlachte ." Dat was onze afspraak, als we gingen trouwen . Ik me verontschuldig in het einde ." Hungary glimlachte en nam zijn geliefde mee naar hun kamer .

* * *

><p><strong>Wel ik ben meer voor PrussiaxHungary, dan voor HungaryxAustria . Wel dat zou gebeuren, als Hungary een genderconfusing had . Telt dat ook als Yuri ?<strong>

**Sorry dat ik ' hem ' schreef in het einde, Hungary werd eigenlijk soort van de man in het einde . En ja al de ' Bad Touch Trio ' zijn females !**

**Bye bye !**


	6. Knowing You

**Story Titel ! : Oneshots Hetalia **

**Chapter Titel ! : ****Knowing You **

**Koppels : ****Austria(F)xHungary(M) ( beetje) , Hungary(M)xPrussia(F)**

**Waar gaat het over : ****Als Austria weg is , en Hungary is dan helemaal alleen . Komt Prussia op bezoek , en emoties komen te voorschijn **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama & Angst**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p>Elliot stond rustig in de tuin, de bloemen water te geven . Hij glimlachte als de bloemen, mooi en fijne kleuren afgeven . <em>Ze groeien beter dan vorig jaar<em>, als hij klaar was kwam hij Austria tegen ." Ah Hungary-San sorry dit te zeggen, maar je moet vandaag alleen gaan eten . Ik heb een afspraak met Germany, en Italy-Chan vandaag . " Zeide ze .

" Ah over zaken ? " Vroeg Elliot Isabella knikte ja ." Ja er is een paar problemen, tussen mijn mensen en Germany 's mensen . En Italy is er een beetje, ingeraakt tussen de ruzie . We gaan er over bespreken, om het later te vermijden ." Zeide ze ." Ah okay zeg gedag tegen hun van mij ." Zeide Elliot met een glimlach .

Isabella knikte ja en ging dan, naar haar auto en reed weg . Als de auto weg reed, zuchte Elliot als hij alleen . De keuken in ging, en een klein maaltijd ging maken ." Oh de poets jongen is alleen ." Zeide een stem, die Elliot heel goed kende ." Gillian ! "

Hij keek naar de albino, die op een stoel ging zitten . Ze had een grijns op haar gezicht, haar rode ogen keken in Elliot 's groene ogen . Haar wit haar was los, tegen haar zwarte shirt ." Wat ? Ben ik niet goed genoeg voor een gezelschap ? " Vroeg ze ." Nee ga nu weg, ik ga eten maken ."

" Ah maak dan maar ook voor mij ! Ik heb grote honger ! " Zeide Prussia " Maak u eten zelf ." Zeide Elliot ." Heh waarom ? Jij zijt toch bezig, dus kan jij het toch doen ." Elliot draaide zich weer om ." Jij zijt toch een vrouw, en vrouwen moeten kunnen koken ." En draaide zich om ." Of anders vind je nooit een vent ." Gillian zuchte _hij is nog altijd, er overtuigd over dat ? Jeez Elliot jij zou een perfecte huis vrouw zijn . _

" Wel het spijt mij, dat ik niet zo geweldig ben . Als I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A de oh zo godin van jou leven, en de huisvrouw die elke man wilt . " Ze zag dat Hungary verstijfde wat ze zeide, _hij is dan ... _" Wat is er ? Kun je het niet aan, als ze op een dag gaat trouwen . " Vroeg Gillian als ze opstond, en iets te drinken nam .

" Luister Elliot ik maak me zorgen om je, je volgt gewoon iemand die je gevoelens niet terug geeft . Je weet het toch zelf, nu ook wel dat Austria . Je alleen ziet als een vriend, je moet je hart niet steeds ... " Maar als ze een glas pakte, werd ze omgedraaid en liet het vallen . Ze kwam oog in oog te staan, met Hungary die met kwade ogen naar haar keek .

" Hou je mond ! Hou je verdomme mond ! Jij kent mij niet ! Jij kent me gewoon niet ! " Schreeuwde Elliot Gillian duwde hem van haar af ." Wat is jou probleem nu ? Heb ik jou gevoelens geraakt ? Heb ik ze geraakt, wel sorry hoor maar het is de waarheid ! "

Elliot keek van haar weg, en keek dan terug naar haar . _Ze snapt het gewoon niet, ze snapt niet wat voor pijn ik heb . Waarom ziet niemand het ? waarom begrijpt niemand het ? Waarom doet ze alsof ze het begrijpt ? Waarom ... Ziet Austria me niet staan ? _" Elliot . "

Elliot werd uit zijn gedachte gehaald . " Elliot luister je weet toch, dat je me alles kan vertellen . Waren we niet vrienden ? We vertelde elkaar alles, we waren de beste vrienden ! " Prussia voelde alsof ze, moet gaan huilen maar ze hield haar sterk . Ze weigerd te vallen, als Hungary al is gevallen .

" Ja we waren vrienden, toen ik dacht dat ik een meisje was ." Zeide Hungary ." Weet je hoe het voelde, je werd opgegroeid als een meisje . Je gedroeg je als een meisje, je deed alles als een meisje . Tot dat je ontdekte dat je jongen zijt, en dat alles een leven 's leugen was ! "

" Dus onze vriendschap was ook een leugen ? " Hungary was verrast op dat ." Was onze vriendschap een leugen voor jou, was ik plots gewoon een meisje . Die voor jou stond, en niet meer een vriend ? Ben ik dan helemaal niks voor jou, alles wat we deden . Was dan maar een leugen ? "

Elliot was even stil en keek van haar weg, _waarom doet haar woorden mij pijn ? Natuurlijk deden we veel samen, we haalde grappen uit . We deelde verhalen, we maakte grapjes . We vertelde zelfs wie we, het leukste vonden tussen de mannen . _" Dat was toen, en nu is nu . Er was nooit ... " Maar hij zweeg als, Gillian hem in de gezicht sloeg .

" Verdomme klootzak ! Verdomme klootzak ! " Schreeuwde ze Elliot keek in schok, als hij tranen zag komen ." Weet je wel hoe ik me voelde, toen we achter kwamen dat jij een jongen waard . Zag ik nog steeds jou ! En toen verliet je mij, je kwam niet meer terug . Je prate tegen mij, als of ik een vreemdeling was . Ik was zo alleen, als je niet meer bij mij was . Ik was zo alleen ! "

" En toen je trouwde met Isabella, weet je hoe ik me voelde . Ik keek dag in, dag uit naar de spiegel . Om te weten, wat jou weg jaagde . Wat jou mij liet haten ." Elliot voelde pijn in zijn hart sterker worden ." Gillian ... " Gillian schudde haar hoofd nee ." Weet je ... Voordat we achter kwamen, dat jij een jongen waard . Voelde ik me veilig bij jou, ik voelde me blij gelukkig . Ik voelde dat ik alles aan kon, als jij bij mijn zijde stond ."

" Mijn hart klopte sneller, ik ... Ik was gewoon verliefd op jou, en was bang dat jij mij niet moest . Sinds jij ... Sinds we allemaal dachte, dat jij een meisje zijt . En dat was zo verboden in onze tijd, ik was zo bang ! Maar ... " Gillian keek naar hem . " Toen ik ontdekte wat jou echte geslacht was, deed het pijn alsof . Mijn liefde een leugen was, ik heb hier met France over gepraat . Ze zeide ... " Elliot was stil , en Gillian was even ook stil .

" Ze zeide als je echt van hem houd, maakt het niet uit welk geslacht jou liefde is . En sinds die dag, heb ik nooit gestopt . Om van jou te houden ." Elliot 's hand ging omhoog, en aaide Gillian 's wang . Gillian pakte zijn hand, en hield het tegen haar borstkast .

" Elliot ik hou van je, en ik wil gewoon dat je gelukkig zijt ." Elliot pakte dan Gillian 's hoofd, en duwde haar lippen tegen de zijne . Gillian keek in schok, als Elliot haar kuste . _Waarom ... Waarom heb ik het niet eerder gezien ? Waarom deed ik haar zo veel pijn ? Waarom ? _Elliot stopte met kussen .

En keek in Gillian 's rode ogen ." Gillian als het niet te laat is, wil ik jou liefde delen . " Zeide Hungary ." Wat ? Maar ... Maar wat over ... " Maar ze zweeg als Elliot, haar dicht bij zich nam . " Je hebt gelijk, ik ben een sukkel . Ik loop achter iemand aan, die niet van mij kan houden . Terwijl ik iemand pijn doe, die van mij hou . "

" Bedankt Gillian dat je het mij hebt laten zien, dat ik iets kwijt was in het leven ." Zeide Hungary Prussia keek naar hem, en grijnsde als ze hem dicht bij haar houd . " Zal dit gevierd worden door een kus ? " Vroeg ze als de twee, elkaar weer kuste .

Hungary en Prussia waren veel keren, aan elkaars zijde tot dat . Hungary een afstand nam van Prussia, en achter Austria aan ging . Als Prussia alleen achter bleef, liet ze Hungary toch nog merken . Dat ze er van voor hem is, als Austria zal liefde niet deeld . En de twee waren terug, aan elkaar zijde .

En zal altijd zo blijven .

* * *

><p><strong>Zoals ik al zei ik ben meer voor HungaryxPrussia, dan voor HungaryxAustria ( of AustriaxPrussia ) Ik vind Male Hungary en Female Prussia leuk samen !<strong>

**Oh ja Isabella = Austria, Elliot = Hungary en Gillian = Prussia !**

**Bye bye !**


	7. Birthday Fic 5 : When I Met You

**Story Titel ! : Oneshots Hetalia **

**Chapter Titel ! : ****When I Met You**

**Koppels : ****SealandxLatvia(F)**

**Waar gaat het over : ****Sealand 's Birthday Fic ! + Female Latvia**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama & Angst (beetje)**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p>Rei Galante weet niet waneer het was, toen ze bevriend werd met Peter Kirkland .<p>

Maar Peter weet het nog goed, en verteld haar altijd het begin . Van hun eerste schooldag, toen ze beide 4 jaar oud waren .

Rei was altijd heel verlegen, en heel bang voor ander mensen . Sinds ze met haar nicht Eva Braginski, en haar enge zus Natalia Braginski en Katyusha Braginski .

Rei vind Katyusha aardig, ze is ook de oudste . Maar Eva en Natalia zijn heel anders, Eva klopt altijd haar hand . Op Rei 's hoofd ( daarom is ze zo klein ), en laat haar nooit met rust . En Natalia dreigt haar, en haar broers altijd .

Maar ja het gaat over haar en Peter, toen Rei daar nieuw was . Wist ze niet met wie ze moest spelen, en begon altijd te huilen . Als iemand met haar prate, maar Peter kwam altijd naar haar . Om haar blij te maken, stil aan kwamen de twee . Altijd naar elkaar en werden ze vrienden .

Na een tijdje toen ze 6 jaar waren, moest Peter verhuizen naar Engeland . Rei heeft die dag altijd zitten te huilen, ze wist niet meer . Wat ze kon doen zonder Peter, als de dagen voorbij gingen . Liep Rei alleen door de straten heen en terug naar huis, alles lijkt gewoon een droom en niet echt .

- 7 jaar later -

Rei werd die jaar 13 jaar oud, en ging voor het eerst naar de grote school . Eva, Katyusha en haar oudere broer Eduard zijn er niet meer, en Natalia en haar ander broer Toris . Zitten in hun laatste jaar, dus toen de half jaar om ging . Sprak Rei met niemand, behalve haar broer en haar broer 's beste vriend Feliks . Die een ding heeft, voor meisjes inuformen aan te doen .

Rei kon het wel aan, maar voelde haar zelf nog altijd alleen .

Tot hij kwam, Rei keek met grote ogen . Als ze de ' Peter Kirkland ' weer zag, hij zag er een beetje uit . Op zijn oudere broer Arthur, maar je kon nog steeds de verschil zien . Als de lessen gedaan waren, wou Rei naar hem gaan . Maar de ander meisjes waren haar voor, en Rei zuchte en ging de klas alleen uit . _Hij is zeker mij vergeten, _dacht ze als ze alleen ging eten . Het eten smaakte niet meer, en ze wou liever gaan huilen .

Maar ze kon het niet, als ze haar ook sterk wou houden . Wat zou Peter zeggen, dat ze over een kleine ding huilde ? _Je kan niet voor eeuwig een huil baby zijn . _

" Ah hier zijt je ." Zeide een stem Rei keek naast haar, en zag Peter daar staan . Hij ging zitten en zuchte . " Man die meisjes zijn gek, ik kan niet geloven dat Arthur ging last heeft gehad . Maar ja wie wilt achter hem aanlopen, op die Franse man na dan ." Zeide hij lachent Rei keek een beetje schokent, en Peter merkte dat en keek lastig . "Wat nou ? Dacht je dat ik, mijn eigen vriendin zal vergeten ? " Vroeg hij .

En kwam dichter bij haar zitten, Rei bloosde en keek weg van hem . " Hey ! Kijk niet weg van mij ! " Riep Peter ." Ik dacht dat je ... " Ze was stil als, Peter zijn armen rond haar deed ." Ik zal je nooit vergeten Rei Galante . "

Rei glimlachte maar ze hield het verborgen achter haar hand .

Als de maanden voorbij gaan, dacht Rei Peter te verrasen . Met een zelf gemaakte Lunch voor hun twee, ze zochte overal naar hem . Als ze hem niet vond, ze gaf bijna de moed op . En liep terug naar de klas, maar toen ze half daar was . Zag ze Peter met een ander meisje, de meisje leunde tegen hem . En haar mond was tegen zijn mond, Rei liet de lunch doosjes vallen . En de twee keken naar haar ." Rei ? "

Rei schudde haar hoofd nee, en rende dan heel snel weg . Ze voelde tranen aan haar ogen prikken, plots voelde haar heel licht . En merkte dat ze van de trap ging vallen, ze probeerde te schreeuwen . Maar het lukte niet, ze wist zeker dat de pijn ging komen .

Als een hand haar val, niet had tegen gehouden ." Rei ? " Rei 's rug leunde tegen, de borstkast van Peter . Die naar haar bezorgt keek, Rei wou op staan . Maar Peter hield haar vast, en hield haar tegen zich aan . En gaf haar dan een kus op de wang . " Ik hou alleen van jou, en van niemand anders ." Zeide hij .

" Maar .. Dat meisje zij ... " Maar Peter kuste haar, ze wist niet waarom . Maar ze kuste hem terug ." Ik hou alleen van jou ." Zeide hij en Rei geloofde hem .

- 20 jaar later -

Een vrouw in haar jonge jaren nog, keek naar het eten . Als ze het rustig, aan het koken is . Haar man kan elk moment thuis komen ." Ben terug ! " Riep hij ." Welkom terug ." Zeide ze en ging naar hem toe, en gaf hem een kus . Hij kuste haar natuurlijk terug ." Het eten ruikt lekker ." Zeide de jonge man, als hij stopte met kussen ." Natuurlijk omdat ik het maak ! " Zeide de vrouw .

" Dat is waar ." En samen gingen ze naar de keuken ." Hey weet je nog 20 jaar geleden ." Zeide de man ." Natuurlijk . "

" I love you Rei Galante . "

" Es tevi mīlu Peter Kirkland . "

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday voor Sealand ! Vietnam komt na dezen, sorry als Sealand en Latvia OOC zijn ! Ik wou een beetje fluff ! Ik ben blij dat de weekend er eindenlijk is ! <strong>

**Och ja geniet van de Fanfic ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	8. Birthday Fic 6 : Be Myself

**Story Titel ! : Oneshots Hetalia**

**Chapter Titel ! : ****Be Myself**

**Koppels : ****VietnamxPoland(MTF)**

**Waar gaat het over : ****Vietnam ' s Birthday Fic ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: ****Drama , Angst & Crossdressing**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p>Lien Chung heeft altijd geweten, dat ze haar zelf moest zijn . Ze rende graag door plassen, ze rende graag door het dorp . Ze vind grappen uit halen leuk, ze heeft altijd geweten wees u zelf . Maar dat dacht haar pleeg gezin niet zo over, Lien kwam bij de familie Wang terecht . Nadat een huis brandt haar familie, en huis helemaal verwoest heeft .<p>

Ze heeft haar pleeg ouders nooit gezien, ze waren altijd te druk voor haar en hun eigen kinderen . Dus was het zij, haar oudere broer Yao Wang . De ander broer was even oud als haar, zijn naam is Li Wang .

En dan nog de prinses van de familie Mei Wang, de ouders dachten natuurlijk . Geef Mei een zus zo dat, ze meisjes dingen kunnen doen samen . Maar hun droom was verwoest, als Lien niet ' het ' meisje was . Die ze moesten hebben, dat maakte geen verschil tussen Mei en Lien . Mei vind het fijn met Lien te praten, iets over een verfrissing . Li heeft geen problemen met haar, en Yao vind haar ook leuk .

Maar alles verranderde toen ze 13 was , Mei werd meestal kwaad op haar . Als Lien niks begreep wat Mei zeide, of dat Lien haar weer in de stomme spellentjes mee sleurt . Li word soms vervelend bij haar, en sprak meer weinig met haar . En Yao begon over dat ze, moest beginnen te gedragen als een meisje .

" Waar heb je het over ?" Zeide Lien als Yao voor haar stond . " Je zijt nu 13 jaar - aru ! Je gedraagt je als een klein kind, je doet onbeleefd tegen mensen ! En je kleed je als een arme - Aru ! " Lien keek naar hem ." Ik ben een arme, ik gedraag me als mijzelf . Ik verrander mijzelf niet, omdat anderen het mij vragen ." Zeide ze en stond op en liep weg .

" Kom terug - Aru ! " Maar Lien negeerde hem als ze verder weg liep, ze liep uit het huis waar ze al 9 jaar in woont . Ze loopt weg van de familie, die zo veel van haar houden . Ze wilt het niet meer zien .

Lien was dan maar weg gelopen van de familie, en kwam in Europa terecht . Ze reisde veel en sliep maar buiten, ze moest eten stelen . En geld pikken om op leven te blijven, maar ze heeft ook fijne dingen te doen . Nu kan ze haar zelf zijn, als ze gewoon was wandelen . Door de drukte van de mensen, nam iemand haar vast ." Wat doet een bedelaar hier ! " Riep de man, Lien probeert hem weg te duwen . " Blijf van mij af vuile hond ! " Riep ze en schopte hem, maar de man duwde haar ." Kijk nou de bitch denkt dat ze iets is ." Zeide hij en wou haar schoppen, maar iemand anders stond voor hem .

" Jij zijt lijk helemaal onbeleefd tegen een dame ! " Zeide ze ze had blond haar, en groene ogen ze keek kwaad naar de man ." Jonge vrouw Lukasiewicz ? Wat doet u hier ! " Zeide de man bang ." Wat kan het u schelen, laat het meisje met rust ! " Riep ze kwaad en liet haar vuist zien ." Maar ... Maar zij is de gene die ... " De meisje nam die bij de kraag, Lien keek met grote ogen . En stond op . " Heb je mij niet gehoord ? "

" Sorry ik laat haar met rust ! " Riep de man met tranen in de ogen, de meisje liet hem los . En de man rende weg, Lien keek dan in de groene ogen van het meisje .

" Hey gaat het lijk goed met jou ? " Vroeg ze ." Ja ... "

Het meisje keek even naar haar, en nam haar hand . En trok haar mee ." Wacht waar gaan we ? "

" Wij gaan lijk zo je in bad stoppen ." Zeide ze Lien keek met grote ogen, naar haar als ze mee werd genomen .

" Je woont in een kasteel ? ! " Riep Lien als ze in de grote badkamer was ." Dat is zo lijk niet waar ! Mijn ouders zijn gewoon rijk ! " Zeide ze als ze de bad klaar maakte, en kleren klaar legde . Het meisje liet Lien baden, en als Lien klaar was . En in de kleren kwam, zaten de twee op bed . Terwijl de blonde Lien 's zwart haar deed ." Zo hoe lijk heet jij ? " Vroeg ze .

" Moet je overal ' lijk ' bij zeggen ? "

" Ja ." Lien zuchte ." Lien Chung ."

" Felixa Lukasiewicz ." Lien glimlachte ook al weet zo niet waarom .

Als maanden voorbij gaan, werden Felixa en Lien vriendinnen . Felixa keek niet naar Lien 's gedrag . Of wat Lien deed, ze verstond Lien beter . Omdat ze ook niet kan zijn, wat ze wilt zijn . Op een dag ging Lien naar, Felixa maar Felixa deed niet open . Lien klom op de boom, dat deed ze altijd als Felixa niet open deed . Meestal is het als Felixa, begint te huilen voor dingen als . ' Ik heb lijk een stomme ruzie met mijn ouders ! ', of ' Ik heb lijk totaal ging zin, voor die lijk familie bezoek ! '

Lien zag Felixa op het bed, en klopte op de raam . Felixa keek op en veegde haar tranen weg, en zag Lien op de tak . Felixa stond snel op, en liet Lien binnen ." Wat scheeld er ? "Vroeg Lien . " Het is niks ." Zeide Felixa als ze terug, op haar bed gaat zitten . " Je kan het mij vertellen ." Zeide Lien en ging naar haar toe, en ging zitten als ze Felixa 's blond haar streeld .

" Ik ben lijk zo gedumpt ! " Felixa 's tranen bleven komen ." Gedumpt ? Door Toris ? " Vroeg Lien .

Toris was het vriendje van Felixa, hij zag er aardig uit .

Maar als hij Felixa laat huilen, heeft hij te maken met Lien ." Hij lijk zo dumpte mij, voor die jong gestoorde Braginski ! " Lien voelde woede op komen, maar Felixa is belangrijker ." Hij is het niet waard, hij weet niet wie hij heeft gedumpt . "Zeide ze Felixa veegde haar tranen weg ." Ben blijkbaar niet goed genoeg als een vrouw . "

" Zeg dat niet ! Er zijn veel die, je als een mooie vrouw zien ! " Lien keek kwaad naar haar ." Je begrijpt het niet ." Felixa keek van haar weg ." Laat me het begrijpen ." Maar Lien werd verward, als Felixa haar hand pakte . En onder haar rok plaats en toen voelde ze het . " Ik wil zo graag een meisje zijn, ik wil zo graag mijzelf zijn . En iedereen mij als mij ziet . " Lien keek naar haar, en haalde haar hand uit de rok . Ze voelde het nog steeds, ze keek naar Felixa . En voelde medelijden voor haar, ze liet haar aan haarzelf denken .

_Je moet jezelf zijn, en accepteer de persoon dan ook . _Waren haar moeders woorden ." Felixa ." Lien pakte haar in een knuffel ." Geen zorgen ik ben er voor je . " En de twee vriendinnen zaten dan op het bed, als ze elkaar omhelsden .

Paar jaar later .

" Mẹ ! Mẹ ! " Riep een jongen met blond haar en groene ogen ." Wat is er Daives ? " Vroeg een vietnam 's vrouw ." Matka zeide dat er bezoek voor je was ." De vrouw keek vragend, en volgde de kleine jongen . Als ze een hand op haar buik legde, als ze binnen kwam zag ze . Felixa daar staan met 3 ander mensen ." Wat ? ... "

" Lien het is zo lang geleden he ? " Zeide Yao . " Wat doen jullie hier ." Vroeg Lien een beetje kwaad ." We komen je bezoeken ." Zeide Mei als ze weg keek, Yao keek ook van haar weg . Beide keken beschament, Li was de enigste die niet weg keek ." En we komen sorry zeggen ." Zeide hij als hij tussen, Yao en Mei stond en samen met hun buigde ." Sorry ."

Lien keek naar hun, en dan naar Felixa en Daives . Daives keek een beetje verwarrend, maar Felixa wist wat er aan de hand was . En glimlachte naar Lien, Lien glimlachte terug naar haar ." Laten we er over praten okay ? "

_' Lieve dagboek _

_Ik ben nu 13 jaar geworden, en leef al 9 jaar met de familie Wang . Ben blij met zo goede familie, maar ze beginnen me anders te behandelen . Net alsof ze langs me heen kijken, maar mij zien staan . En zeggen van ' word anders ', ik begrijp het niet . Ik kan niet anders zijn, ik wil mijzelf zijn . Een tomboy, een eigen ik ! Hoe kan ik ze dat laten zien ? Misschien word morgen alles beter . _

_Lien Chung ~ '_

* * *

><p><strong>Ik weet niet hoe Vietnam is, maar dit is maar een begin . Ik heb Poland ook nooit geschreven, ik denk dat ik hem goed deed ! Ja hij is een jongen, die een meisje liever wilt zijn ! Happy Birthday Vietnam ! <strong>

**ik geloof dat de Fanfic goed gaat ! **

**Ik heb google gekeken, en ik kreeg voor Vietnam ' me ' . En in pools ' Matka ' voor moeder als het klopt weet ik niet ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	9. 10 Years Ago

**Story Titel ! : Oneshots Hetalia **

**Chapter Titel ! : ****10 Years Ago**

**Koppels : /**

**Waar gaat het over : ****Het ging allemaal zo snel , Ik weet niet waar ik moest lopen . Wat is er aan de hand ? Wie doet dit ? Voor wat ?**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Poetry , Angst , Drama & Death **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p><em>Het ging allemaal zo snel <em>

_Ik weet niet waar ik moest kijken _

_Rende ver van de torens die instorte _

_Ik weet niet waar ik moest lopen _

_Paniek ging door mijn bloed_

_Angst maakte mijn lichaam koud _

_Wat is er aan de hand ? _

_Wie doet dit ? _

_Voor wat ? _

_De torens die trots omhoog stonden, _

_verlieten de blauwe hemel . _

_Als ze naar de aarde storte, _

_ik hoorde geschreeuw mensen in angst ._

_Mensen in paniek, mensen die huilen . _

_Waarom huilen ze ? _

_Waarom zijn we allemaal bang ? _

_Omdat ... Wij het konden zijn, _

_die daar binnen in de hell zaten op gesloten . _

_Ik sloot mijn ogen, en bekeek terug het zicht . _

_Alles is in rook, alles is verwoest . _

_Alles is ... Niet meer het zelfde . _

_De twee torens die daar stonden, _

_zaten machteloos op de grond . _

_Mensen die daar zaten, _

_zullen we niet meer zien . _

_Mensen ... All die mensen, _

_die ik 10 minute geleden nog zag . _

_10 minuten geleden nog sprak, _

_5 minuten geleden nog goede dag wensde . _

_Waar zijn al die mensen nu ? _

_10 jaar is voorbij, en ik zal door gaan met mijn leven . _

_We zullen aan dezen mensen denken, _

_we zullen voor hun door gaan . _

_We zullen niet vallen ..._

_We zullen niet vallen ..._

_We zullen ... Blijven bestaan . _

* * *

><p><strong>Jeez Ik voel nog steeds de tranen, het was vandaag op het nieuws . En ja ik heb veel gehuild, omdat ja ... Ik weet niet ... Ik voel verdriet groot verdiet, zo ik hoop dat jullie de gedicht mooi vinden . En iemand 's schouder hebben om te huilen voor dezen dag .<strong>

**Bye bye !**


	10. Birthday Fic 6 : 3 October

**Story Titel ! : Oneshots Hetalia **

**Chapter Titel ! : ****3 October**

**Koppels : ****GermanyxNItaly **

**Waar gaat het over : ****Ludwig 's Birthday Fic ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama (beetje) & Yaoi **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p>Germany deed zijn ogen open, en gaapte als hij wakker word . Van een weer onrustige nacht, hij stond rustig op en uit zijn kamer . En ging naar onder om koffie te drinken, terwijl hij de koffie ingoot . Merkte hij iets als hij zich omdraait ." Vreemd ... Zal Italy nog in bed liggen ? " En liep naar boven, om de italiaanse man wakker te maken . Maar als hij de kamer in kwam, was hij er blijkbaar niet . <em>Ik kon toch zweren dat ... <em>Plots ging zijn telefoon .

Germany rende snel naar onder, maar viel van de trappen . En kreunde van de pijn, en liep snel naar de telefoon ." Ja hallo ? "

" Kan je broer komen halen ? "Vroeg de man aan de telefoon, Germany zuchte als hij de stem herkende . Zijn broer is weer bij de politie blijkbaar ." Huh ... Ik kom binnen 10 minuten ! " Hij legde de hoorn neer, en rende naar boven . Kleede zich snel om, en rende naar buiten . Als hij de deur dicht deed, viel de kalender op de grond .

Waar een rood cirkel, rond een datum was .

" Kom op West ! Waar is het feestje ? Hier is dat feestje ! " Riep Prussia als hij mee gedragen word, door zijn broer naar de auto ." Broer de volgende keer, laat ik je hier achter begrepen ? " Prussia antwoorde niet, als hij meteen in slaap weer viel . Germany zuchte en ging achter het stuur, en ging naar huis .

Als hij thuis kwam, zag hij de kalender op de grond . Hij legde zijn broer op de zetel, en nam de gevallen kalender op . En keek naar de datum ... _Het is mijn verjaardag ! _En keek naar Prussia ." Huh broer ... Prussia ." Prussia gaapte en deed zijn ogen open, als Germany hem begon te schudde ." Wat ? "

" Weet je welke dag het is ? "

" Ja natuurlijk het is maandag dommerik ."

" Nee dat bedoel ... "Maar Prussia sliep weer, Germany zuchte plots ging zijn GSM . Hij keek naar de bericht .

**" Als je Italy terug wilt, kom dan naar France . Voor dat er iets ergs gebeurd ! " **Germany zuchte vervelend, maar rende toch uit de huis . Om zijn vriend te redden, wie weet wat die pervert France gaat doen . Hij kwam snel bij France 's zijn thuis aan, als hij aan de deur klopte . Deed France het open, alsof hij juist uit bed kwam ." Ja wat is er ." Gaapte de man . " Waar is Italy ? "

" Italy ? Hoe is hij hier dan ? Oh grote broer wist dat niet ! Italy waar zijt je ! " Riep France ." Hoe is hij hier dan niet ? "

" Niet dat ik het weet Mon Ami ~ ! " Plots ging Germany 's GSM weer . **" Loser Italy is bij Engeland, als je niet snel komt . Dan voeren we hem, het eten die Engeland heeft gemaakt ! " **

France zag het berichtje, en zag er bleek uit . " Wat sta je hier nog, ga snel Italy redden ! Terwijl ik terug naar, mijn schoonheids slaapje ga ~ " Maar Germany negeerde hem , en ging erg snel naar Engeland . En klopte daar aan, America deed open in plaats van Engeland ." Germany - Man ! Wat doe jij hier ! Kom je zien, hoe de held Engeland verzorgd ! "

" Is Italy hier ook ? " America keek verwarrend ." Nee heb die toch niet gezien, Engeland is ziek daarom ben ik hier ! Maar ik heb ..."

" YOU BLOODY WANKER ! Waar blijft mij tea ." Dat achtervolgt werd gehoest ." Drink toch Cola, daar genees je meteen van ! " Riep America .

Plots ging Germany 's GSM .

**" Kleine Kleine Germany, zoekt naar zijn vriend Italy . Wat is er toch aan de hand, misschien in Spain 's tomate land ? " **

Maar ook al gaat Germany naar Spain, Italy was daar ook niet . Maar wel een kwaade Romano ." Wat heb je gedaan, met mijn broer Filio Di Putana ! " Antonio probeert Romano van Germany, weg te houden terwijl Germany snel weg ging . Ook daar niet .

Dan ging zijn GSM weer .

**" Heb je misschien eens thuis gekeken ? "** Wie dit stuurde vermoord Germany meteen, als hij kwaad naar huis ging . Zijn handen trilde om, de gene die dezen stomme grap deed . Een goede pak slaag te geven, en nog op zijn verjaardag ook !

Maar als hij de deur open deed, en de donkere woonkamer in ging . Ging de licht plots aan, en keek hij in schok . Naar de mensen die in zijn woonkamer waren ." VERRASING ! "

" Veee ~ Germany ! Germany ! Geen zorgen hoor, er is niks gebeurd ! Dit is van ons allemaal, dus maak je geen zorgen . Van al die enge berichten ! " Riep Italy . " Yo west ! Je ziet er uit als je iemand gaat vermoorden, oh ja die politie was nep ook . Vergeef je het je grote broer ? "

" Leuk bedacht hoor, maar dat was echt ." Zeide Hungary als ze hem klopt, met haar pan die ze altijd bij heeft ." Zo kinderachtig ." Zeide Austria ." Dat moet ik echt van u horen ." Zuchte Prussia .

Germany zeide nog steeds niks, dan kwamen Spain en Romano met de taart . Spain glimlachte maar Romano keek duivels, maar zeide niks als hij de taart bracht . " Gelukkig verjaardag Luddy ! " Germany keek naar Italy, en glimlachte met een zucht ." Je zijt toch een geweldig vriend . "

De feest ging goed, Germany had best genoten er van . Romano had zelfs nauwelijks gevloekt, Prussia en Austria vochten niet samen . Zoals America en Engeland, Francis hield zijn handen thuis . Alles ging goed als iedereen weg ging, liepen italy, Romano en Spain naar de auto . " Ah wacht ik moet nog iets doen ! " Riep Italy en rende terug naar binnen ." Schiet up Bastard ! "

Als Italy binnen kwam, keek Germany verrasend naar hem . Als hij Prussia naar boven ging brengen ." Italy ? Zijt je iets ... " Maar zweeg als Italy, hem een kus gaf op de mond . Germany kon niet terug kussen, als Italy stopte hem te kussen . En glimlachte ." Ti Amo Germany ." En ging snel naar buiten, als Germany Romano hard hoorde vloeken . Maar zweeg en bloosde fell, hij schudde zijn hoofd . En droeg Prussia verder naar boven, _Wat een verjaardag . _

* * *

><p><strong>Leuk , Schattig , Stom ? Gelukkig verjaardag voor Ludwig ! ( Mijn 6de Favo van Hetalia, Romano blijft nummer 1 ! ) Ik had echt geen idee, wat ik voor Ludwig kon schrijven . Heb zelfs de titel 3 keer verrandert ! <strong>

**Ik hoop dat je het steeds leuk vond, sorry voor de grammer . **

**Bye bye ! **


	11. Birthday Fic 7 : A Little Wish

**Story Titel ! : Oneshots Hetalia **

**Chapter Titel ! : ****A Little Wish **

**Koppels : /**

**Waar gaat het over : ****China 's Birthday Fic !**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst & Drama **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p>China glimlachte naar zijn ' familie ', het is weer eens 10 Oktober . En de ander landen van Asia, zijn weer eens op bezoek . Om hun ' grote broer ', de fijnste dag weer eens te geven . China keek uit de raam, en zuchte stillentjes . <em>Weer een jaar ouder he ? De tijd gaat snel voorbij, ik herriner me nauwelijks hoe vroeger uit zag . <em>Hij keek dan terug naar de anderen, als ze lachte en plezier maakte .

_Ze zijn ook groot geworden, ze zijn nu hun eigen landen . _China kan het niet helpen maar glimlachte, _ik kan voor niks beters wensen natuurlijk . _" Blaas de kaarsjes uit Da-ze ! " Riep South Korea als hij, een groot cake voor China neer zette ." He ? "

" In de westere landen, zeggen ze als je de kaarsjes . In één keer uit krijgt, dan mag je een wens doen ! "

" Hoe kinderachtig ." Zeide Hong Kong ." Helemaal niet ! " Riep South Korea terug ." Natuurlijk is het helemaal van South Korea ! "

" Zo iets kinderachtigs kan ik begrijpen ." Voege Hong Kong toe, Japan en Thailand probeerde South Korea te stoppen .

" He rustig nou allemaal ." Zeide China ." Ik moet geen wens doen, alles wat ik wil heb ik hier . Wat heb ik daar nou aan ." Iedereen was stil en keken naar China ." Wel als je dat nu wilt ..."

" Waarom blazen we allemaal de kaarsjes niet uit ?" Vroeg Taiwan . " Moet dat nu ? "

" Het is China 's cake . " Zeide Vietnam . " Wel als grote broer het niet erg vind ." China wist niet wat te zeggen, en begon beetje rood te worden ." Ik huh ... Het niet echt ..."

" We willen dezen prachtige dag met jou delen ! " China kon het niet helpen, als Taiwan zo lief glimlacht . En zuchte met een glimlach zelf . " Wel goed dan . "

Als alle Asia 's naast China staan ." 1 ... 2 ... 3 Da- Ze ! ~ " En samen blaasde de familie de kaarsjes uit ." En wat wensde jullie ?" Vroeg South Korea ." Als je wens verteld, dan komt het niet uit ." Zeide Taiwan ." He ! Maar dat is totaal niet South Korea ! " Jammerde South Korea, China lachte en gaf South Korea een schouder klopje .

* * *

><p><strong>Gelukkig Verjaardag China ! Sorry voor de grammer en all, ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden ! <strong>

**Bekijk AUB de poll ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	12. Mio Bella

**Story Titel ! : Oneshots Hetalia **

**Chapter Titel ! : ****Mio Bella **

**Koppels : ****BelgiumxNItaly , SItalyxSpain(F) **

**Waar gaat het over : ****Bella word gedumpt door Lovino , en zijn broer Feliciano geeft haar troost . Komt er liefde tussen hun ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama & Angst **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p><em>" Sorry Bella maar ... Het is voorbij ik ... Ik hou niet meer van jou . " <em>

Bella 's wereld brak uit één, haar lief van 3 jaar lang . Heeft het uitgemaakt met haar .

_" Het ligt niet aan jou, dus ... Huil niet je vind wel iemand, misschien iemand beter toch ? " _

Maar hij was de ware voor haar, ze wist het, hij wist het . Ze hield veel van hem .

_" Ik wil nog wel vrienden blijven, alleen als jij dat wilt . Ik laat je met rust, als je me niet meer wilt zien . " _

Bella sloot haar ogen, als tranen uit haar ogen vielen . Ze draaide haar om en liep, van de man weg die haar dumpte . Ze wou alleen zijn, dit doet zo veel pijn .

_" Bella ! " _

Maar ze draaide niet om, nee ze blijft doorlopen . Als ze langzaam haar ring uit deed, en op grond liet vallen .

( 3 weken later )

" Kom op nou Bella ! Vergeet die idioot en kom mee ! " Riep haar vriendin Elizabeta ." Nee dank je Lizzy, ik heb niet veel zin vandaag ." Zeide Bella ." Dat zei je al 3 weken lang, nu kom je verdomme mee naar buiten ! En we gaan lol maken, zoals we altijd deden ! " Elizabeta keek kwaad haar vriendin, is nu al 3 weken als een spook . Ze doet niks en met niks doen, bedoeld Elizabeta met NIKS doen .

" Please als het niet voor jou eigen is, dan voor je lievelings chocolade . "

" Snoep helpt er niet bij . "

" Dan voor mij en Lil ? " Lil keek naar hun, als ze bij de deur stond te wachten ." Elizabeta ... Als Bella niet wilt, dan wilt ze niet . Ze voeld misschien ... "

" Maar ze doet al 3 weken niks ! " Elizabeta keek dan naar Lil, die een beetje bang keek ." Sorry ." Zeide ze Elizabeta zuchte ." Nah is niks, ik moet niet kwaad zijn op jou ."

" Kom je nu of niet ? " Bella keek naar hun, en zuchte misschien is het beter . Dat ze eens een nachtje uit gaat, Lovino is al begonnen aan zijn nieuwe leven . Misschien zij beter dan ook . " Ik kom ." Elizabeta glimlachte zo groot, dat iedereen dacht dat de gezicht . Van haar in twee ging ." Eindenlijk ! Kom op snel dan ! "

- Even later -

Bella keek naar de club die ze gingen, muziek was hard op . En ze kon de sigaretten en drank al ruiken, buiten voeld het erg fris . Maar als je naar binnen gaat, de warmte was over haar lichaam . " Kom op dansen ! Dit word een girls night ! " Zeide Elizabeta en ging al op de dans vloer, Lil ging drinken halen . Bella zuchte en ging ook op de dans vloer, het was niks bijzonders . Elizabeta had al een jongen, rond de arm en Lil ook . Het was Bella die in de menigte zat, die haar nog niet eens zagen . Bella keek rond als ze plots, haar vriendinnen niet zag . Ze wou naar voor lopen, maar de viel over iemands voeten . " Hey kijk je eens uit . " Zeide de man .

" Sorry ." Zeide Bella stil maar de man, keek al niet meer naar haar . Als hij terug met zijn meisje dansde . " Gaat het ? " Vroeg een stem Bella keek snel op _Lovino ? _Maar tot haar teleurstelling was het Feliciano . De broertje van Lovino, ze pakte zijn hand en stond op . " Ja het gaat ." Zeide ze en keek weg, ja hallo ! Wat zeg je nu, tegen je ex-lief 's broertje ? En Lovino heeft een broer-complex, dus zou het nog erger zijn .

Als Bella Feliciano laat huilen ." Veee~ Ik ben zo blij, dat Bella terug is in de buiten wereld ." Zeide Feliciano ." Het begon triest te worden weet je ... Lovino voeld zich schuldig, en wou je bellen en langs komen . Maar je nam de GSM niet op, en Elizabeta was al bij jou . "

_Dus hij maakte zorgen om mij, maar waarom eigenlijk ? _" Hij heeft geen zorgen te maken om mij, ik doe mijn leven en hij de zijne ." Zeide ze en draaide om, en wou weg gaan . Maar Feliciano hield haar tegen ." Grote broer ziet je nog altijd, als iemand die hij dicht bij zijn hart hield . Je betekent veel voor hem ."

" Bedankt Feliciano maar ... Hij heeft zich geen zorgen te maken, zoals ik al zeide mijn leven , zijn leven okay ? " Feliciano zeide niks meer, en Bella begon bezorgd te raken . Dat ze misschien niet zo grof had moeten zijn, het was best aardig van Lovino . Maar ... Ze wilt niet meer, valse gevoelens voor hem hebben . " Wil je dansen ? "

" Huh ? "

" Wil je dansen ? Met mij ? " Vroeg Feliciano en glimlachte, Bella bloosde de glimlach was schattig . Als Lovino glimlacht lijkt hij op een model, maar Feliciano is best schattig ... _Nee Bella ! Je kan niet voor Feliciano gaan ! Het is je ex 's zijn broer ! _" Huh hoe is het met je broer ? " Vroeg Bella ze kan best, toch weten hoe het met hem is toch ? Sinds hij weet hoe het met haar is .

" Oh goed ! Hij ziet er best gelukkig uit met Antonia ." _Antonia ? Dat nieuw spaans meisje van in de klas ? _Bella had een triestig glimlach, ze probeerde het te verbergen . Maar Feliciano merkte het .

" Gaat het ? "

" Ja laten we dansen ."

Misschien kan ze toch haar gedachtens, van Lovino weg laten drijven . Als ze plezier maakte met de broer van Lovino, oh god dit word een drama !

* * *

><p><strong>Dit is mijn eerste keer, dat ik BelgiumxNItaly heb geschreven ! Ik ken Belgium niet echt, NItaly is best ook moeilijk . Zijn broer ( SItaly ) is makkenlijker, sinds ik zijn emoties beter ken . Sorry voor OOC Lil ( Lietchenstein ), ik hoop dat je dezen koppel leuk vond . <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


	13. Birthday Fic 8 : Little Princess

**Story Titel ! : Oneshots Hetalia **

**Chapter Titel ! : ****Little Princess**

**Koppels : ****TaiwanxVietnam(M)**

**Waar gaat het over : ****Taiwan 's Birthday Fic ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama & Angst **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p>Taiwan keek met haar bruine ogen, naar buiten van uit het paleis . Haar lang haar was los, en ze droeg haar roze bloem . Die net als haar geen leven voeld, ze droeg een kleur rijke jurk . Die ze kreeg van haar grote broer China, speciaal voor haar verjaardag . Taiwan voeld haar zo alleen, als ze zat te wachten voor haar verloofde . Die China regelde voor haar, ze weet niet waarom China dit deed . Maar Taiwan wilt niks met haar verloofde te maken hebben .<p>

Als de deuren opende, keek Taiwan naar de deur . En zag daar een man, naast haar baas wandelen . Beide mannen keken naar haar, en zette een glimlach op ." Taiwan dit is Yi Ling ." Zeide de oude man ." Is dit mijn verloofde ? " Vroeg Taiwan als ze naar de man keek, hij zag er niet speciaal uit . Wel best leuk maar niks, dat Taiwan 's aandacht trok . " Ah ! Nee nee dit is de baas van u verloofde ." Zeide hij ." Sunh Chung kom binnen ." Zeide de ander man, als hij achter zich keek . Taiwan keek naar de deur weer, en zag een jonge man binnen komen . Hij glimlachte niet en keek voor uit zich .

Zijn zwart haar was vast in een staart, en zijn donkere ogen gaven een rijke kleur . Taiwan bleef kijken naar hem, tot hij dicht bij haar was . Ze keek weg van hem, als ze haar wangen voelde opwarmen . Hij knielde voor haar, en nam haar hand vast . " Ik Sunh Chung het land Vietnam, wens u een gelukkig verjaardag mijn verloofde Taiwan ." Zeide hij Taiwan keek naar hem, met haar ogen wijd open . Zelfs zijn stem klonk machtig, hun bazen klonken heel tevreden . En lieten de koppel alleen, als de bazen weg waren . Stond Vietnam op Taiwan keek naar hem, en voelde zijn woede uit zijn ogen springen .

" Sunh ..."

" Het is Vietnam voor jou ." Zeide hij koud Taiwan keek een beetje verschrokken ." Ah sorry ik bedoelde het niet ... " Hij ging naast haar zitten ." Die China denkt dat hij alles kan, mij zomaar verloofd maken aan een meisje ! " Zeide hij Taiwan was stil, en hij keek dan naar haar ." Jij zijt nog niet eens mooi, China had me best iemand mooier kunnen geven ." Zeide hij ." Wel sorry dat ik u smaak niet ben Viety ~ "

" Shut up ik wil dezen getrouw gedoe niet, ik wil mijn leven verder leven . En niet aan iemand vast zitten ." Zeide hij ." Waarom doe je dit dan, dan had je ons beide moeite gespaard ."

" Omdat China goed voor mij zorgde daarom, hij is een vader figuur voor mij . Dit is het tenminste wat ik terug kan doen . " Taiwan keek naar hem, en zuchte zachtjes dit gaat een lang eeuwigheid worden .

( 3 maanden later )

Taiwan keek naar Vietnam die met zijn soldaten prate, hij was machtig in zijn inuform . Hij zag er uit als de keizer, en alle vrouwen vallen voor hem . Taiwan keek van hem weg, en ging naar haar kamer . Alle vrouwen gaan over hem, en hij laat dat toe . Ook al houd ze niet van hem, dit beledigt haar diep . Als ze naar de badkamer ging, keek ze in de spiegel . Natuurlijk is ze niet mooi, hij wilt niet een bleek lijk van een vrouw hebben . Haar ogen zijn zelfs om niet aan te zien, ze lijken wel te groot misschien ! Haar haar is niet de zachtste, en heeft geen rijke kleur . Zelfs haar lichaam verrandert niet zo snel, dus om een vrouw te worden . Gaat voor haar heel langzaam, ze voelde dan tranen over haar wangen heen gaan . Ze merkte dat ze dan huilen is, en veegde de tranen weg . Maar ze bleven komen, ze keek naar de spiegel .

En enigste wat ze zag was een monster, ze stond op en keek met grote ogen er naar . Een monster ! Ze is gewoon een monster ! Ze schreeuwde en sloeg de spiegel kapot, en de scherven kwamen door haar huid . En bloed liep uit haar wonde ." Taiwan ! " Ze keek op en zag dan Vietnam naar haar komen .

" Het is niks Vietnam het gaat ... " Zeide ze maar ze zweeg, als hij haar een ijskoude blik gaf . " Zwijg Taiwan . " En dat deed ze als Vietnam haar wonde geneest, als verband rond haar hand is . Keek ze naar Vietnam ." Sorry ik ruim het op ." Maar hij pakte haar vast, en gaf haar een knuffel ." Waarom deed je dit ? Waarom heb jezelf pijn gedaan ? " Taiwan voelde woede en verdriet opkomen, en sloeg op Vietnam 's borstkast .

" Omdat je mij niet ziet als u vrouw ! Je ziet mij alleen als een meisje niks anders, je laat al die ander vrouwen rond u hangen ! En mij behandel je als een stuk vuil ! Ik wil dit niet meer Vietnam ! " Taiwan keek naar Vietnam die glimlachte en haar hoofd aaide ." Sorry ... Ik wou je geen pijn doen ... " En gaf haar een kus op haar voorhoofd ." Ik loog toen ik je eerst ontmoet had, en dat is de waarheid die ik nu zeg . " En keek in haar ogen ." Voor mij blijf je mooi ."

" Ik ... Ik lieg vaak tegen mensen, als ik ze niks vind . Vind ik ze juist goed, als ik ze mooi vind . Wil ik juist dat ze me dan met rust laten, zo werk ik eenmaal dat is niet dat ik het altijd doe . Soms gebeurd het mij, en ik kan het niet echt helpen . " Taiwan voelde haar wangen warm worden, als Vietnam naar haar glimlachte . " Sorry wat kan ik voor mijn prinses doen, om het weer goed te maken . "

" Kus me en zeg dat je van mij houd ."

" Leugentje voor best wil, of de waarheid prinses ? "

" Wat denk je zelf Viety ~ " Vietnam kuste haar dan, en zij kuste hem terug .

Als de Sakura boom langzaam, haar bladeren verliest in de wind .

* * *

><p><strong>Hey iedereen sorry voor de grammer, en weet ik veel wat ! En voor de OOC en ook al ! Oh ja nog eens sorry voor geen Random Couple Week ! Ik was ziek en was helemaal de momenten kwijt :( ! <strong>

**Vergeef me voor het, en nog eens sorry voor de grammer :( ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	14. Birthday Fic 9 : A Chance For Her And Me

**Story Titel ! : Oneshots Hetalia **

**Chapter Titel ! : ****A Change For Her And Me **

**Koppels : ****Hungary(M)xAustria (One-sided) , HungaryxAustria , Hungary(M)xPrussia(F)**

**Waar gaat het over : ****Austria 's Birthday Fic ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi (beetje) , Drama & Angst**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p>Het was een warme zondag na middag, als Roderich op zijn piano speelde . Zijn muziek vulde de hele kamer, het gaf een prachitge glans . Zijn vingers speelde de toetsen als de beste, maar zijn gezicht keek er treurig naar .<p>

Het was allemaal omdat, zijn liefde was gewijgerd door Elliot . De broer van zijn dienstmeisje Elizabeta, Roderich gaf toe dat hij mannen leuk vond . En vrouwen vond hij ook wel leuk, hij was een beetje verlegen om het woord Bi . In zijn bezitting te nemen, sinds zijn ouders tegen zulke dingen zijn .

Het was een prachtige dag zoals altijd, en zag Elliot in de tuin werken . Elliot vertelde dat hij lang kon blijven, sinds hij een afspraak had . Roderich nam aan dat hij, met Feliks en Toris ergens naar toe ging . De twee praten wat, en Roderich vertelde het dan . Dat hij van hem houd, het enigste wat Elliot zeide was . ' Sorry ik heb al iemand ', en keek hem verontschuldigend aan . Roderich hield zijn tranen in, hij had het moeten weten .' Wie was het ? '

Wie date hij ?

Bella ?

Lil ?

Angelique ?

Nee het was Gillian het buurmeisje van Elliot, ze was een tomboy en een probleem maker . Maar ook al deed het pijn, Roderich was blij genoeg . Dat zij iemand heeft, die van haar houd voor wie ze is . Sinds vele haar niet moeten, Elizabeta moet haar ook niet . En Roderich vind haar vervelend, maar hij leerde er mee leven . Sinds hij haar langer kende .

" Waarom is het zo triest ? " Vroeg een stem Roderich keek naar de deur, en zijn Elliot 's zus daar staan ." Ha het is niks ." Zeide hij en stopte met spelen ." Ik heb het gehoord van Elliot, hij voeld zich slecht . " Zeide ze en liep naar hem toe . " Wees niet kwaad op hem ... " Roderich keek naar haar met wijde ogen ." Waarom zou ik kwaad op hem zijn ."

" Dank je ." Ze ging naast hem zitten, en glimlachte naar hem ." Wil je nog één spelen ? Maar vrolijker misschien ik weet zeker dat je het kan ." Roderich bloosde als hij, naar haar lieve glimlach keek . Waarom laat het zijn hart sneller kloppen ?

" Natuurlijk ." En speelde weer op zijn piano, terwijl Elizabeta naast hem zat . Roderich keek af en toe naar haar, haar glimlach ging niet weg . En haar ogen waren dicht, als ze langzaam in de muziek wereld ging . Hij bloosde een beetje, en dacht terug aan Elliot . De twee lijken veel op elkaar, maar sinds hij Elliot niet kan krijgen .

En het stom zal zijn er over te treuren, zal Elizabeta hem een kans geven . " Zal je mij een kans geven ?" Roderich keek naar haar ." Ik weet dat ik mijn broer niet ben, maar ik ... Ik hou van jou voor zo lang, kun je mij niet een kans geven ? Denk er over na, en laten we 3 dates hebben . En geef dan mij u antwoord ."

Roderich glimlachte en sloot zijn ogen ." Dat zou fijn zijn Elizabeta . "

Ja een kans om liefde te krijgen, voor hem en haar .

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday voor Austria, ook al mag ik hem niet . En ben geen fan van HungaryxAustria, ik wens hem toch een gelukkig verjaardag ! <strong>

**Gillian = Female Prussia **

**Elliot = Male Hungary **

**Elizabeta = Hungary**

**Roderich = Austria**

**Bella = Belgium**

**Lil = Lietchenstein **

**Angelique = Seychelles **

**Hoop dat het mooi was ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	15. Not Your Fault

**Story Titel ! : Oneshots Hetalia **

**Chapter Titel ! : ****Not Your Fault **

**Koppels : ****SpainxSItaly**

**Waar gaat het over : ****Het is niet jou fout , mio Tomato huil niet . Huil niet over mijn dood . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst & Death**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p><em>Huil niet ... Huil niet mio Tomato ... Huil zeker niet over mijn dood ...<em>

Een jong man van 24 jaar, zat voor de grafsteen van zijn geliefde . Het is al 3 maanden geleden, dat zijn lief van 7 jaar lang . Is omgekomen door een auto ongeluk ." Verdomme ! " Huilde de man als tranen uit zijn ogen komen .

_Huil er niet over amore ... Ik heb geen pijn gevoeld, ik voelde niks van toen de auto tegen mij op botste . Ik was al blij genoeg, dat ik jou voor de laatste keer naast me had . _

" Waarom Antonio ! Waarom heb je mij verlaten ! Kom terug ik heb je nodig ... Ik heb je nodig ." Lovino veegde zijn tranen weg .

_Ik wou het ook niet , ik zou jou nooit verlaten . Maar ... Het moest blijkbaar zo aflopen, ik zou op je wachten . Al hoop ik dat het niet te snel gaat, ik wil dat je nog van je leven geniet . Je hebt je broer nog ... En die jongen uit Canada, iedereen is er nog voor jou Lovi ... Wees gelukkig en huil niet meer . _

" Ik wil aan jou zijde staan Antonio, ik wil je weer zien ." Lovino hielde de mes, die hij in zijn jas zak had . Tegen zijn borstkast maar het werd, uit zijn handen geslagen door iemand ." Lovino niet doen ! Denk je dat Antonio dit wilt ! " Riep Anita de tweeling zus van Antonio ." ... " Lovino keek weg ." Doe het niet ... Doe het gewoon niet meer ! " En Anita begon te huilen, als ze op de grond zat . Naast Lovino die haar in zijn armen pakte, en samen met haar begon te huilen .

_Lovino blijf leven voor mij, ik hou van jou en zal nooit verranderen . Leef verder en bekijk jou toekomst, ik zal op je wachten bij de poort . _

_Te Amo Mio Tomato . _

* * *

><p><strong>Ik ben zo verliefd op dezen koppel, en ja Anita is eigenlijk FemSpain . Maar sinds Spain 's naam Antonio is, zal het heeeeel raar zijn . Als zijn tweeling Antonia heet , ook al vind ik Antonia mooier dan Anita . Maar wie kan dat nu schelen :P <strong>

**Over Antonio 's dood ( ;3; - huild - ) **

**De ding was dat Antonio laat was, voor zijn en Lovino 's date . Lovino belde hem en zeide, dat als hij weer te laat komt ( ja alweer ) . Dat hij naar huis gaat, Antonio rende dan sneller . Als hij daar bijna was, zag hij Lovino daar staan . En roepte naar hem, toen Lovino naar hem keek . Raakte een auto Antonio, en Antonio vloog op een ander auto . Die uit een ander richting kwam, en ja hij ging dood . Maar was blij dat Lovino naast hem was, Romantisch ? ...**

**Bye bye ! **


	16. Birthday Fic 10 : Blue Ribbons

**Story Titel ! : Oneshots Hetalia **

**Chapter Titel ! : ****Blue Ribbons**

**Koppels : ****Greece(F)xTurkey(F)**

**Waar gaat het over : ****Turkey 's Birthday Fic ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama & Yuri **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p>Egypt zuchte als Greece en Turkey weer vechten waren ." Stoppen jullie er eindenlijk eens mee ?" Vroeg ze de twee meisjes keken naar haar ." Zij begon ! " Riepen ze ." Ja ja is al goed, luister wij zal al laat voor de ... " Maar ze waren tegen elkaar schreeuwen, en negeerde Egypt helemaal . De jong meisje zuchte en ging weg, als zij in de problemen komen niet haar schuld . Zij heeft hun gewaarschuwd .<p>

Als ze weg is keken de twee, als ze helemaal alleen waren . En zuchte en Greece ging zitten ." Jeez man ik dacht dat ze nooit weg ging ." Turkey grijnsde en ging naast haar liggen ." Hoezo ? Jaloers dat mijn aandacht, niet op jou is ? "Vroeg ze haar mond, dicht bij Greece 's oor . Greece bloosde en keek weg, van de grijnsde donkere vrouw ." Shut up wie wilt jou aandacht hebben ."

Maar Turkey begon haar te kussen, en Greece kuste haar dan terug . " Jij blijkbaar ." Zeide Turkey en beet haar nek, en haar handen ging onder Greece 's shirt ." Turkey ... Ah ! " Greece kreunde als Turkey, met haar tepels begon te spelen ." Wat is er liefje ? Voeld het goed ? " Vroeg ze ." Ja ... Zo goed ... " Greece pakte Turkey 's hoofd, en ze begonnen elkaar weer te kussen .

Plots voelde Greece iets in haar handen, en keek er naar . En zag een blauwe lint ." Heb je die nog na al die jaren ? "

Turkey keek naar haar, en voelde zelf aan haar lint ." Wel het is een mooi lint, waarom zou ik die weg gooien ? " Zeide ze en gaf Greece een knuffel ." En zeker als die van jou komt ."

( _Flashback _)

" Ik ben beter dan jou ! " Riep een jongere Turkey, die schreeuwen was tegen een jongere Greece ." Hou je mond verdomme ! Wat kan mij dat schelen, ik wil gaan slapen ja ? Laat me met rust . " Het meisje draaide haar om, en liep van haar weg . Turkey keek kwaad en woude, achter haar aan lopen .

Maar sinds ze niks zag, door haar zwart haar . Die voor haar gezicht kwam, viel ze op de grond . En begon hard te huilen, Greece keek naar haar . En zuchte een beetje vervelend, _beter dan mij ? Laat me niet lachen . _Greece liep naar haar toe, en haalde haar zwart haar van haar gezicht . Tranen vielen van het meisjes 's ogen, Greece veegde ze weg en gaf haar een kusje op de voorhoofd . " Niet huilen de pijn zal zo weg gaan . "

Greece pakte haar eigen lint, en maakte daarmee Turkey 's haren mee vast ." Wow het staat je zelfs ! Het is veel mooier, dan met je haren los ." Turkey bloosde als Greece, haar schattig noemde en voelde aan de blauwe lint . Die warmte gaf die van Greece komt .

( _Flashback End _)

" Het is door jou zelfs, dat ik populair ben met de mannen . Zelfs de vrouwen willen mij hebben ." Zeide ze plagent en gaf Greece een kus ." Wow ik ben zo jaloers, dat ik er van moet gapen ." En ze gaapte dan ook, Turkey glimlachte op dat . En gaf haar weer een kus, maar dan op de voorhoofd . " Slaap dan ik zal naast je blijven liggen ." Greece hield dan haar vast, en begon in slaap te vallen . Met Turkey naast haar, die haar ogen ook sloot . En haar geliefde naar dromenland volgt .

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Turkey ! Sinds ik niet veel weet over Turkey, en iets met fluff wou . Het was fluffy ... Okay ... Maar ja ! Ik hou van Female Greece, en zeker samen met Female Turkey ( Ik voel me lijk een Yuri fangirl ) . Ze zijn zo schattig samen , ik vind ze leuker dan hun mannen versie samen . <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


	17. Birthday Fic 11 : Little Girl

**Story Titel ! : Oneshots Hetalia **

**Chapter Titel ! : ****Little Girl**

**Koppels : **

**Waar gaat het over : ****Wy 's Birthday Fic ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst , Childabuse & Dead **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p><em>Ken je dat meisje ? Ken je haar ? <em>

_Ze is een raar meisje, en niemand kent haar . _

_Ze loopt elke dag, alleen door de straat . _

_Ze word altijd door haar ouders gehaat, hey ken je haar dan ? _

_Ken je dat kleine meisje ? Ze is zo alleen, omdat niemand haar kent . Maar er zijn vele die haar kennen, zoals de jongen die naast haar woont . Kleine Peter, de nieuwe jongen in school Marcello . De jongen die naast haar zit Raivis, maar nu kennen ze haar niet . Ze zeggen ik ken haar niet, waarom kennen ze haar niet ? Wat is er gebeurd ? Waarom willen ze niet meer met haar spreken, haar ouders ? Haar ouders kennen haar ook niet, ze weten niet wie ze is . Wat is er gebeurd ? Waarom willen ze niet meer met haar spreken ? Wat is er gebeurd ouders ? Wat is er gebeurd vrienden ? _

_Het meisje glimlachte en vertelde mij, dat haar moordenaars haar onherkenbaar hebben gemaakt . Dat niemand haar herrinert, ze is dood en kan niet zeggen . Dat zij Erica is, de kleine meisje die door de straten liep . _

* * *

><p><strong>Gelukkig verjaardag Wy ! Ik hoop dat jullie het iets vonden, Ik noemde Wy Erica omdat ik het mooi vind, en het past haar ! <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


	18. Animels

**Story Titel ! : Oneshots Hetalia **

**Chapter Titel ! : ****Animels **

**Koppels : ****Spain(F)xSItaly(F) , NItaly(F)xGermany(F)**

**Waar gaat het over : ****Lovino is verrandert in een meisje , en is nog half kat ! Maar hij is niet de enige , sinds het ook gebeurde met Ludwig , Feliciano en Antonio . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: ****HybridAnimelHuman , Yuri , Drama , Itacest(Little) & Mating**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p>Lovino gaapte als hij wakker word, hij voeld zich raar en opende zijn ogen ." Shit wat heb ik gedronken gister avond ..." Zeide hij en voelde dat iemand naast hem lag, het moet Antonio zeker zijn . Die bastard vind zijn weg altijd, om naast Lovino in bed te liggen . Maar als Lovino naast zich kijkt, ziet hij Antonio niet maar een vrouw ... Een vrouw met kort bruin haar, licht bruin huid en ... Ze was naakt " Verdomme wie zijt gij ! " Riep Lovino en mertke dat dan ook, dat zijn stem raar klonk . Maar de vrouw opende haar ogen toch ." Lovi ? " Maar haar ogen gingen wijd open ." Wie zijt gij ? Oh god heb ik Lovino bedrogen ... Oh nee wacht ..." Ze keek naar hem ." Ik heb tenminste een condoom gebruikt toch ? " Lovino heeft nooit zo veel woede gevoeld zoals nu . Hij merkte dan nog iets ." Je hebt ..." De vrouw keek onder haar, en merkte dat onder haar borsten . Kleinere borsten zijn . " Ik lijk wel een koe . " Ze voelde op haar hoofd, en voelde de oren als ze het aan raakte . " Ah ! Jij hebt een katten staart ! " Riep ze als ze Lovino 's staart pakte, Lovino kreunde een beetje . Verdomme het was even gevoelig als zijn krul ." Fratello ! Fratello ik heb een nachtmerrie ! " Riep een meisje als ze in Lovino 's kamer kwam . Ze had ook een katten staart, ze kwam hem bekend voor en ..." What the hell ! " Zij was naakt als hij en de vrouw naast hem .<p>

( even later )

Lovino en Antonio waren onder in de living, samen met Feliciano en Ludwig . " Als ik het goed begrijp zijn 1 meisjes ? " Iedereen knikte ja ." 2 half dieren ? " Iedereen knikte ja ." En niemand weet waarom ? " Iedereen knikte ja ." Verdomme Feliciano het is die verdomme bastard 's zijn schuld ! " Riep Lovino als hij Ludwig wou kloppen, Antonio hield hem tegen . En Feliciano ging achter Ludwig staan ." Veee ~ Wees niet kwaad Fratello ... " " Ik kan kwaad zijn wanner ik wil verdomme ! " Riep Lovino als Antonio hem op de zetel zette, Lovino voelde Antonio 's dikke borsten tegen hem aan . En bloosde als hij weg keek ." Wat is er Lovi ? Je ziet er uit als een tomaat ! " Zeide hij met een glimlach ." Het is niks ..." Feliciano ging naast hem zitten, en ging dicht bij Lovino zitten ." Je ruikt goed Fratello ..." Lovino keek naar hem ." Wat heb jij nu ? " Feliciano likte Lovino 's lippen, Lovino weet niet waarom . Maar hij kuste Feliciano en hij kuste terug, Lovino kreunde als hij de tong van zijn broer ... Of zus voelde en keek in haar ogen ." Ik zou je beter een meisjes naam geven ." Feliciano glimlachte ." Ik noem je Lovina en jij mij Feliciana goed ? " Lovina knikte ja en kuste haar terug, ze merkte dat Antonio en Ludwig naar hun keken . Antonio 's wangen waren rood, en kreunde een beetje . Als ze met haar tepel speelde, en haar één hand in haar short ging ." Lovi ..." Ludwig ging ook met haar hand in haar broek, en kreunde als ze iets gevoelig's raakte . En trok haar short omlaag, de 3 vrouwen keken met grote ogen . Naar de grote lul die aan Ludwi ... Louise vast zat ." Luddy ~ " Feliciana ging naar Louise en begon haar lul te likken, Louise kreunde en nam Feliciana 's hoofd vast . En duwde haar hoofd dieper, Lovina bloosde als ze naar haar zus keek . Man die lul is best lang ..." Lovina . " Lovina keek naar Antonia en keek naar haar tepels, ze lekte melk uit Lovina likte haar lippen . En begon één van Antonia 's, tepels te zuigen en proefde de melk ." Ah ! Lovi het voeld zo goed ! Ah ! " Lovina 's ander handen begonnen, met de twee onderste borsten te spelen . En voelde de melk er uit komen, Antonia kreunde als het melk uit kwam ." Je smaakt lekker Antonia ~ " Zeide Lovina en zag een buld in haar slipje, en trok die ook omlaag . En zag een dikke lul, tussen Antonia 's benen hangen ." Oh god Lovina lik mijn lul nu ! " Riep Antonia en Lovina deed het, als ze aan Antonia 's penis zat . Keek ze naar haar zus, via haar ooghoeken hoe snel zij Louise pijpen was ." Feli ! " En ze kwam klaar in haar gezicht , Feliciana glimlachte en likte haar lippen . Ze keek naar Antonia ." Laten we haar melk een proeven Luddy ~ " Louise knikte ja en ging met Feliciana, naar Antonia en Lovina en begonnen met Antonia 's tepels te spelen . De melk proefde zoet en smaakte lekker ." Ah ! Grote zus Antonia je melk smaakt zo goed ! " Zeide Feliciana en begon met haar zelf te spelen, als ze aan haar tepel zuigde . Antonia kreunde in genot, ze voelde dat ze ging klaar komen . Ze kuste dan Louise als, Louise ook met haar zelf speelde . Lovina likte sneller en zuigde harder, de penis smaakte goed . En ging makkelijk in haar mond ." Aaah ! Lovina ! " En Antonia kwam in haar mond klaar, Lovina haalde haar mond af . Als Antonia niet meer klaar kwam, er was ze veel Lovina had moeilijk met in slikken . Als er een beetje uit haar mond hoek kwam, Feliciana likte het van haar gezicht af . En de twee kuste elkaar alweer, Antonia ging achter Lovina zitten en Louise achter Feliciana . Ze trokken de meisjes short's uit, en speelde met hun vagina 's ." Antonia verdomme aaah ! " Lovina kreunde van genot, als ze tegen Antonia leunde . Feliciana leunde tegen haar, en kreunde harder als Louise haar clitoris likte . " Louise ..Aaah ! Lik sneller ! Aaaaah ik wil het aaah ! " Lovina voelde dat haar heupen omhoog gaan, en dat Antonia 's lul tegen haar opening duwde ." Antonia het gaat er niet in ! Het is te groot ." Antonia zag dat Lovina bang was, en kuste haar op de mond . En ging voorzichtig in Louise deed hetzelfde, de italiaans meisjes hielden elkaar hard vast . Als ze diep in hun zaten, en begonnen te bewegen . Voelde ze de pijn en genot ." Aaah ! Sneller ! Oh god harder Louise het voeld aah ! " Lovina kreunde mee en haar heupen, gingen op en neer ze keek naar Antonia . Haar gezicht was een beetje rood, en ze leek dat ze sneller en harder wil gaan ." Antonia ga sneller en harder, ga harder nu ! Het voeld aaaah ! " Antonia ging sneller ." Jij voeld zo goed Lovina ! " Kreunde ze uit ." Feliciana oh god ! Ik moet aaaaah ! " Feliciana en Lovina voelde dat ze klaar gingen komen, en kreunde hun namen uit . Als hun sperma diep in hun gingen, het leek vooreeuwig tot dat ze niet meer klaar kwamen . Lovina wou voorzichtig af gaan, maar de lul kwam niet uit ." Wat is dit ! " Zeide ze ze probeerde opnieuw, maar Antonia hield haar tegen ." Dit gebeurd nou meestal bij dieren, maar sinds we half dieren zijn . Gebeurt het ook bij ons, we zijn gepaard Lovina vooreeuwig ." Antonia hield Lovina vast, Louise probeerde Feliciana ging pijn te doen . Als ze ergens probeerde te zitten, Feliciana kreunde een beetje . En leunde tegen Louise aan ." Dat was de beste sex ooit ." Zeide ze met een glimlach, Lovina bloosde en keek weg van hun . Louise bloosde een beetje, en Antonia lachte als ze Lovina een knuffel gaf ." Natuurlijk en zeker als je Lovina hebt in bed ." Lovina 's gezicht was helemaal rood, als Feliciana en Antonia lachte en Louise gewoon naar hun keek ." Shut the fuck up ! " Riep ze ." Lovi jij lijk op een tomato Mi amore ~ " Zal de virus nog verder verspreiden ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 ~ heb er niet te veel op te zeggen, want alles lijk me okay . De volgende in ' Animel ', zijn England , France , Canada &amp; Prussia ~<strong>

**femSItaly & femNItaly = Kat, femGermany = Hond & femSpain = Koe**

**Bye bye ! **


	19. Mine Girl

**Story Titel ! : Oneshots Hetalia **

**Chapter Titel ! : ****Mine Girl**

**Koppels : ****Yandere!Spain(F)xSItaly(F) **

**Waar gaat het over : ****Lovina zat alleen thuis , als Antonia weer op een date word gevraagd . Als Antonia thuis komt , verteld ze waarom ze altijd . Naar die ' dates ' gaat , en wat er gebeurd . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: ****Drama , Angst , Yandere!Spain , Rape (beetje) & Yuri **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p>Lovina zuchte als ze allleen weer thuis zat, Antonia is weer op een date gevraagd . En zal weer laat thuis komen, Lovina was kwaad en verdrietig wat Antonia doen was . Ze is haar lief haar meisje, ze moet met haar gaan date . Maar Antonia behandelt dan haar nooit als één, als ze ergens gaan eten mag Lovina nooit te veel nemen . En als ze beginnen te eten, gaan ze al weer weg . Lovina mag geen films kiezen, en moet altijd van die horror films gaan kijken . Met Antonia en haar vriendinnen ...<p>

Dat ook nog zo iets, ze laat Francesca haar aanraken . Maar Lovina moest haar handen thuis handen, als Gillian vloekt moet Lovina op haar taal gebruik letten . Lovina voeld dat ze behandelt word als een huis dier .

Ze voelde de tranen komen, en veegde ze weg als ze naar haar kamer ging . Ze pakte haar koffer en begon haar kleren er in te doen, niet meer met haar . Als Lovina weg is, kan Antonia date met wie ze wilt, mee naar huis nemen die ze wilt . En seks ... Lovina voelde haar lichaam trillen van angst, als ze haar eerste keer nog wist . Antonia was toen zacht aardig toen, en daar voor deed ze zo lief tegen haar . Maar toen Antonia een stap verder wou, wist Lovina niet zeker maar deed het toch . Sinds Antonia beloofde dat het goed ging voelen, wat een leugenaar Lovina had zoveel pijn . En was bang als Antonia weer seks wou, als Lovina 's koffer klaar was . Nam ze het vast en ging naar de deur, ze deed haar jas aan . En wou de deur open doen, tot dat de deur zelf open ging . En Antonia voor de deur stond ." Lovi ? Waar ga jij zo laat naar toe ? " Vroeg Antonia als ze binnen kwam, en de koffer in het oog had ." Ga je weg ? " Lovina merkte dat Antonia kwaad gaat worden ." Je gaat me toch niet verlaten, of wel ? " Lovina haalde haar schouders op ." Waarom zou ik niet ? " Lovina verschrok haar als Antonia de deur toe sloeg, en haar mee naar hun kamer trok ." Nee laat me los ! " Riep Lovina als ze bang begon te worden, en werd op het bed gegooid . Met Antonia boven op haar ." Fucking putana dat jij zijt, wat denk jij wel mij zomaar te verlaten ! " Riep ze en trok haar kleren uit, en bond Lovina vast aan het bed ." Nee het spijt me ! Het spijt me laat me gaan ! " Antonia deed ook haar kleren uit, en zochte naar de dildo ." Nee ik smeek het je Antonia, laat me gaan ! Ik zal het niet meer doen ! " Antonia keek naar haar kwaad ." Jij ging mij verlaten he ? Waarom Lovina ik hou zoveel van jou ." Zeide ze als ze op Lovina ging liggen, en haar nek begon te likken . Ze kneep zachtjes in haar borst ." Vertel me ..."

" Je gaat altijd op dates, met anderen jongens of meisjes . Maak niet uit ! Weet je wel hoe ik me voel, als je met anderen uit gaat . En mij behandelt als een kind, als wij op een date zijn . En nog zo iets jij vriendinnen ! Francesca raak jij aan, borsten , kont en je laat haar ! En Gillian laat je vloeken, en ik moet mijn taal gebruik letten ! Dit is fucking bullshit ! Ik wil het niet meer Antonia ! " Antonia was even stil, en zuchte als ze glimlachte . En hield Lovina dicht bij haar, en aaide haar hoofd ." Oh Lovi als je eens wist ... Wil je weten wat ik op die dates doe ? " Lovina keek naar haar en Antonia ging dicht bij haar oor ." Ik maak ze zo dronken, dat ik hun verkracht en ergens buiten achterlaat . Natuurlijk meestal dicht bij een hoeren huis, of bij een nachtwinkel ." Lovina 's ogen gingen wijd open, als Antonia ondertussen met haar bruin haar speelde ." Ze denken dat ik dom ben, dat ik niet merk dat ze mij voor de seks willen . Maar ik ben alleen voor Lovi ... " En hield Lovina 's gezicht vast, en Lovina keek naar haar met grote schok . " En Lovi alleen van mij ." En gaf haar een kus, als ze de dildo in Lovina 's vagina duwde . Lovina schreeuwde van de pijn, maar Antonia kust haar . En met haar ander hand, speelde ze met Lovina 's tepel ." Lovina ." En Antonia duwde haar tong in Lovina 's mond, en tongde met haar . Lovina voelde de bloed uit haar vagina komen, maar dan voelde ze plots iets goeds . Dat het haar liet kreunen van genot ." Antonia sneller ! Aah ! " Antonia grijnsde als Lovina kreunde, en ging sneller voor haar . Het duurde niet lang en Lovina kwam klaar, Antonia stopte wat ze deed . En speelde met haar eigen, en kreunde hard als ze naar Lovina keek ." En over Francesca en Gillian aaaah, ik laat hun zien dat je meer manieren hebt dan hun . Aaaah zijn zo hoeren soms, vind je niet Lovinaaaa . " Lovina bloosde als Antonia klaar kwam ." Als we ergens gaan eten, vind ik dat ze nooit hun best doen . Om mijn Lovi een heerlijke maaltijd tegeven ..." Antonia ging op Lovina liggen en deed de dildo weg, en haalde de knoop weg . Van de kleren die Lovina vast hielden, en deed de deken over hun ." Maak je geen zorgen Lovi, ik zal je nooit pijn doen . Ik hou van jou ."

" Ik zou naar de politie moeten gaan, wat jij met die mensen hebt gedaan ." Zeide Lovina als ze haar hoofd, tegen Antonia 's borstkast drukte . Ze voelde Antonia 's nagels, tegen haar rug het deed pijn . Maar Antonia stopte en gaf haar een kus op haar hoofd ." Ik weet maar dat doe je niet, sinds je zoveel van mij houd . Je zou hetzelfde doen he ? " Lovina keek naar haar, in haar groene ogen die hoopvol naar haar keken . Lovina probeert te vergeten wat Antonia, deed met die ander mensen . Sinds ja dat ze altijd van Antonia zou houden ." Ja ik hou van jou ." En sloot haar ogen als ze in haar armen lag .

* * *

><p><strong>Ik hoop dat ik YandereSpain(F) goed deed, ocharme Lovi :( Ik woude Belgium er ook bij zetten, maar blijkbaar wou ze niet (lol) Ik heb besloten Misschien in April, een week BadTouchTrio te doen . Plus ik heb paar goede ander Oneshots ~, plus ik wil een new story uploaden . Maar ik wacht er nog mee, tot dat er genoeg ander Fanfics gedaan zijn natuurlijk . Ik verklap je 3 dingen, 1 het is Bleach, 2 het is Yaoi ( duh ) en 3 de koppel is een verrasing :P <strong>

**Ik wil iets doen voor Male Belarus, maar daar wacht ik maar mee :D Misschien met een femRussia er bij ! Wie weet ...**

**Bye bye ! **


	20. Daddy

**Story Titel ! : Oneshots Hetalia **

**Chapter Titel ! : Daddy **

**Koppels : /**

**Waar gaat het over : ****Het is vaderdag en Lovino weet niet, als hij Antonio als een vader figuur ziet of niet . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama (beetje) **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p>Lovino keek kwaad naar buiten, als hij aan de sappige tomaat beet . <em>Verdomme het is vaderdag, en ik heb helemaal niks te vieren ! <em>Dacht Lovino kwaad, hij heeft nooit een vader gehad . En weet niet hoe het voelde, om een vader aan zijn zijde te hebben . _Hij zou zoals iedereen, ook alleen aandacht geven aan Feliciano . _

Lovino 's ogen keken jaloers, als hij zijn tomaat vader op at . Maar zijn ogen gingen van jaloers naar verdriet, _verdomme ik heb geen vader nodig ! Ik kan alles op mijn eigen al, Feliciano kan hem hebben als we één hadden ! _Dacht hij bitter ." Lovi ! " Lovino keek achter zich, en kwam meteen in de armen van een spanjaard . " Verdomme Tomato Bastard ! Laat me los ! Laat me fucking los ! " Riep Lovino kwaad .

" Mah mah Lovi wees niet zo kwaad, knuffels doen je wel eens goed weet je . En misschien voel je ook minder bitter, en dan laat je me nog meer knuffelen ! En dan ... " Maar hij kon niks verder zeggen, als Lovino zijn kop tegen Antonio 's buik bokste . " Shut up ! Shut up ! Stomme Tomato Bastard ! Ik heb geen knuffels nodig ! " Zeide Lovino .

" Ah als jij het zegt Lovi ... " Zeide Antonio onzeker als hij, met een glimlach naar Lovino keek . " Wel het eten is klaar, kom maar snel naar binnen voor het koud word ." Zeide Antonio en ging naar binnen ." Oi ... " Antonio keek naar Lovino, als Lovino onzeker keek . Wat hij wou zeggen ." Spain ... Heb jij ... Heb jij ooit een vader gehad ? " Vroeg Lovino .

Zijn gezicht werd erg rood, als Antonio in stilte naar hem keek . Antonio ging naar Lovino, en kneep in de wangen van de kleine jongen ." Ah ! Lovi jij lijkt juist een tomaat ! Schattig schattig schattig ! " Zeide Antonio Lovino 's gezicht, begon op onweer te komen . En werd nog roder van woede ." Bastard laat me los ! Laat me los ! " Riep Lovino .

En sloeg Antonio 's handen weg ." Laat maar ik ga naar binnen ." Zeide Lovino en ging naar binnen, Antonio volgde hem en helpte . Lovino op de stoel te zetten, sinds hij nog steeds te klein was . Om op de grote stoel te komen . " Wel Lovino waarom vraag je me dat ? " Vroeg Antonio .

Lovino keek weg van hem ." Laat maar zitten stomme tomato bastard ." Zeide hij Antonio lachte ." Wel ik denk dat je, graag een antwoord zou willen hebben . Van dezen Tomato bastard ." Zeide hij ." Shut up ! " Zeide Lovino ." Het is gewoon dat vele mensen, iets geven aan hun vaders ! Ik wil weten wat het is ! Ik wil weten waarom ze het doen ! " Riep Lovino .

" Wel Lovi ... " Begon Antonio ." Het is als Moederdag, de moeder bevalt van het kindje . En verzorgt het, en geef liefde aan het kind . " Zeide Antonio als Lovi aan de spagehetti slurpte ." Een vader is de gene, die het kind en gezin beschermt . Op jacht gaat op eten, of nu tegen woordig eten gaat halen . Of zorgt dat de familie eten heeft, hij maak zijn kinderen sterk . Hoe ze zich moeten verdedigen, als er gevaar komt . Voor een jongen is een vader figuur heel belangrijk, zoals een moeder figuur belangrijk is voor een meisje ."

Lovi stopte met eten, en keek met grote ogen naar Spain ." Het is gewoon iets terug te geven ?" Vroeg Lovi Antonio knikte ja, en begon al aan zijn eigen spaghetti te slurpen . " Maar ik heb niks voor jou ! " Riep Lovino Antonio keek geschok naar hem, en Lovino werd zo rood als hij . Achter kwam wat hij zeide .

" Niet dat ik jou zie als een vader figuur ! Verdomme maar jou doet ook die dingen, ook als het heel vervelend verdomme ! Denk niet dat ik jou een compliment geef ! " Schreeuwde Lovino als hij een glimlach, op Spain 's gezicht merkte ." Ah Lovi ! Jij zijt zo schattig als een tomaat ! " Riep Antonio en gaf Lovino een knuffel .

" Knuffel mij niet zo verdomme Tomato Bastard ! " Riep hij ." Geen zorgen Lovi, Boss Spain is niet kwaad op jou . Dat je niks hebt voor mij, zolang we fijne herrineringen maken . Is alles goed voor mij ! " Lovi keek naar Antonio 's, gezicht die een glimlach er op heeft . En hoe zijn groenen ogen stralen van geluk ." Ik zie je als een zoon figuur, je bent best koppig . Maar zo zit je in elkaar, dat je toch nog een goede hart hebt . Ook al laat je het niet graag zien ." Zeide Antonio verder .

Lovi was stil en keek weg van hem ." _Grazie ... Papa _." Antonio glimlachte . " _No es Mi Tomato _. "

* * *

><p><strong>Fijne vader dag ! Ik wens alle vaders ( die het verdienen ) Een gelukkige vaderdag ! En voor mijn lieve papa ook een fijne vaderdag ! <strong>

**Ps . Sorry als de spaans of Italiaans fout is getypt, ik heb een vertaling moeten gebruiken . En weet het nog steeds niet of ze juist waren **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
